The Lie
by Dawn8808
Summary: Gabby broke up with Troy during junior year leaving him sad and confused. Can one summer at the country club get them back together and will Troy finally find out what happened in the first place. Troyella R
1. Chapter 1 End of Junior Year

Chapter 1- End of Junior Year 

RRRRRRRRRRRIIINNNNNNGGG!!!!!!

"Finally!" Gabriella shouted as she stood from her desk and grabbed her backpack off the floor.

It was finally the last day of school and no one could be any happier than Gabriella. With all the awkward run ins with Troy and her friends all giving her the cold shoulder about the breakup, let's just say she couldn't wait to get out of here.

Gabriella quickly exited the classroom and pushed past all the students that were hugging and saying goodbye in the hallway.

"People are trying to walk here!!" she shouted at one group in particular that had just bumped into her and pushed her into the lockers on the opposite wall. They just stared at her but didn't attempt an apology. After a few seconds Gabriella gave up and walked off in the opposite direction making her way to her locker.

As she rounded the corner and her locker came into view, something else came into view or should she say someone... none other than Troy Bolton was heading her way.  
"He looks so good" Gabriella thought to herself, "Wait no he doesn't he looks like a lying cheating asshole" She thought again as she put her trademark frown into place, it was the same one that she wore anytime Troy was in seeing distance of her.

Gabriella just ignored his attempts to catch her eye and made a beeline towards her locker. She was fiddling with the combination when she felt a familiar warmth fill her, and she knew that he had to be really close.

"Hey Gabby" she heard as she jumped and clutched her hand to her chest.

"Christ... Bolton, don't you know you shouldn't sneak up on people like that?"

"Sorry Gabby.. I didn't mean to scare" but he stopped in mid sentence as he glanced down at her shoulder "Gabby, what happened?"

"Huh?" Gabby asked as she too saw her shoulder... It was pretty badly bruised, she hadn't even noticed that it even hurt since she saw Troy.

"Oh that" She said " Some kids bumped me into the lockers"

"Who?" He started looking angrily around the hall, but stopped short when he saw Gabby glare at him.

"Why do you even care, shouldn't you be off with Sharpay somewhere?" She said starting to get annoyed with him and his over protectiveness, he didn't have any right, not after what he did to her.

"What? Sharpay?? Gabby I don't know what you are talking about" He shouted starting to get angry himself "I just came over to make polite conversation with you, but it seems like you don't even want to try to be friends"

"Troy, I guess you're not as dumb as you look then huh?" Gabby said as she slammed her locker and stalked off in the direction of the exit. She didn't even look back to see the hurt look in Troy's eyes as he just stared at her retreating form.

Gabriella was still fuming when she threw her backpack into the back of her car and jumped in slamming the door.

"Gees what's wrong with you?" Said a female voice from behind the car.

"What the hell? Oh hey Tay" She said calming down as her friend climbed into the passenger seat.

"So I'm thinking from the look on your face that you had a run in with lunkhead basketball man?" Taylor said as she glanced at her friend's face and saw the scowl on her face deepen if that was possible.

"You thought right" She said as she grabbed her keys and shoved them in the ignition starting the car.

"Wanna talk about it?" Taylor asked but didn't continue as she felt the car go into gear and heard the tires start to squeal as they took off. "Guess that would be a no" She said quietly so Gabby couldn't hear.

The rest of the car ride was silent, but Taylor didn't really mind because when Gabby was mad she got free reign of the radio. Gabby looked over at Taylor lip-syncing and gyrating in the seat next to her and tried not to laugh.

"Hey was that an almost smile I just saw on your face?" Taylor asked grinning at her friend who she could tell was having trouble trying to stay mad.

"No, Gabby said as she tried to wipe the smile from her face. "Okay maybe it was" She squealed as she started giggling.

They stopped giggling as they pulled to a stop in front of Taylor's house.

"Thanks for the ride Gabby, just call me if you need to vent about Troy okay" Taylor said as she started to climb out of the car

"I will, thanks Tay, see you later" Gabby called as she pulled away and sped towards her house.

She pulled into the driveway going a bit too fast just in time to see her mother exiting the house. "Oh great" Gabby thought to herself. "Now I'm going to get grounded too, could this day get any worse?"

"Gabriella Marie!!!" She heard her mom shout as she winced.

"Yes Mama?" She replied in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"You could have killed someone going that fast" She shouted as Gabby climbed out of the car wearing a look that said I just had the worst day ever.

"I know Mama and I'm sorry" She said. "I just had a little fight with Troy today and I guess my mind wasn't really on driving" She said hoping her mom would take pity on her.

"Troy... Well just don't let it happen again, but as a punishment you are not aloud to go out tonight understood?" She said looking at her daughter sternly.

"Of course Mama... it won't happen again" She replied as she made her way towards the house. Truth is going out was the last thing she wanted to do anyway so her mother hadn't even really punished her.

Gabby made her way upstairs and crashed on her bed...she felt so tired. Then again she always felt drained after a fight with Troy. They had been broken up for 4 months and yet at least once a week she felt like this. "Why did you cheat on me Troy?" Gabby thought to herself as she slipped into a slumber where she dreamed that her and Troy were together and Sharpay was dead.


	2. Chapter 2 The Country Club

Chapter 2- The Country Club

" NOOO" Troy groaned as he felt his blanket being pulled from his body.

" Troy if you don't get up now your going to be late for your first day on the job" His mom said as she pulled the curtains open drowning her son in sunlight.

" But it's just move in day" Troy said as he set up in bed groping around blindly for his cover.

" Yes, but you have to make a good impression on the boss" she replied as she pulled her son out of bed and pushed him towards the bathroom. " Gabriella will be there" she continued.

"What?" Troy shouted, as he was suddenly very awake. " What do you mean Gabby will be there?"

" I talked to her mother and she said that Gabriella got a job at the country club as well" she said looking slightly taken back by his sudden outburst. " A lifeguard I believe" she finished.

" A lifeguard?" Troy said as his mind started to wander. He could just imagine Gabby in her little swimsuit with water dripping from her.

" Yes, Now get ready and I'll make you some breakfast" she replied shaking her head at the dreamy expression that had suddenly overtaken her son.

This seemed to shake Troy as he heard the door click. Feeling a bit uncomfortable he looked down to see that his fantasy had gotten him a bit excited.

" Guess it's a cold shower this morning" he said to himself as he turned on the water.

At The Country Club

Troy walked in and looked around. " Wow this place is amazing" he thought to himself as he headed towards the check in table.

" Hi" he said to the woman, but was stopped mid sentence as she interrupted him

" Name?" she said looking at him with an annoyed expression.

"Troy Bolton" he replied thinking the woman was extremely rude.

" You are in room 305" she said handing him a key and a pack of papers. " You have to go to the laundry room to pick up your uniform, it's down the stairs on the left" she finished looking back down at her magazine that she had her nose stuck in when her first saw her.  
" Umm…thanks I guess" he replied heading towards the stairs. The he heard something…something he hadn't heard in a long time. Her laughter.

Troy swung around and what he saw took his breath away. She looked so amazing when she smiled, but she never smiled at him anymore and he missed it. At that moment Troy made a vow to himself that by the end of the summer she would be smiling at him again.

"Names?" he heard the woman ask Gabby.

" Gabriella Montez and Taylor McKessie" They replied looking a bit affronted at the lady's attitude.

" Room 306 for Montez and 310 for Mckessie" she said…she kept talking but Troy was no longer listening

" She's in the room right next to me" he thought to himself. " That means I'll get to see her all the time" he thought smiling. He hadn't even noticed that Gabby and Taylor were making there way towards him and there he was smiling like an idiot.

" What are you smiling at Bolton?" Taylor asked looking at him like she wanted to laugh at his stupid expression.

" Huh? Oh nothing" Troy replied turning a deep shade of red. " Gabby can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Troy asked looking as if he thought Gabby might try to hit him.

" I'll wait downstairs Gabby" Taylor said quickly and then ran off towards the stairs.

"Tay!!!…ummm sure Troy, I guess" she said looking like she might kill Taylor later.

" Look Gabby, I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday…I shouldn't have yelled like that" he said while looking at the ground. " And since we're going to be together all summer I thought we could try to be friends?" he finished still looking at the floor.

" Troy can you at least look at me when your talking?" she asked as he lifted his eyes up to meet hers. Bad idea because I soon as they locked eyes he was lost.  
" That seems reasonable I guess, but don't try anything funny or I swear I will" but she couldn't finish because there was a squeal that came from across the lobby.

" Troy!!! You're finally here" Sharpay said as she sauntered over and linked arms with him. " Did you get everything taken care of baby?" looking at him like she might pounce.

"Baby? Ummmm I still have to go pick up my uniform and move my stuff into my room" he said looking like he wanted to be anywhere else but here at the moment.

" Ummmm Troy I'm going to go" Gabriella started but didn't get to finish.

" So go, it's not like we care what you do" Sharpay said as she tightened her hold on Troy's arm.

Gabby nodded and turned to go giving Sharpay a look that said 'don't push me bitch'

" Gabby wait" Troy said while freeing himself from Sharpay's vice like grip. " I'll come with you" he finished smiling down at her.

" Okay" she said blushing and smiling back at him. The two walked off leaving Sharpay looking like she might kill someone.


	3. Chapter 3 Singing in the Shower

Chapter 3- Thin Walls and Singing in the Shower 

Gabby sighed as she set the last of her stuff down in her room and flopped down on the bed. Troy came walking in but stopped when he saw her sprawled out on the bed.

Gabby looked up and noticed that Troy was just staring at her from the doorway. "What?" She asked getting self-conscience.

"Huh?" Troy asked blushing knowing he had been caught. "Nnnothing" He finished looking down.

"Ookay" Gabby said getting up off the bed and walking towards him. "Thanks for your help moving my stuff in"

"No problem" he said watching her hips sway as she walked around the room.

"Can you do me one more favor?" She asked looking at him as he blushed again

"Of course" He replied trying to get his face to a normal color before she noticed.

"Could you hook my TV up? You know how I am with that kind of stuff" She said looking embarrassed.

Troy grinned remembering the time she got shocked trying to hook up her computer. "Sure" He said shaking his head at her puppy dog eyes. She knew he couldn't resist those.

"Yay..thank you so much" She squealed as he bent over to pick up the TV. After that all the squealing stopped as she just watched him. She could see all of his muscles working under his little wife beater and she liked it. She bit her lip as she remembered the way those muscles felt under her fingertips.

"The wires are all messed up.. I might have to work on this for a while" He said not looking up from his job.

"I wish you'd work on me for a little while" Gabby thought to herself while grinning at his perfect butt that was on display in front of her.

"Wait, I'm not supposed to be thinking this stuff...Troy asked me to be his friend and here I am having fantasies about him" She thought

"That should do it" Troy said standing up and turning around, but stopped when he saw her expression. It was a mix between being happy and completely puzzled.  
"Gabby, are you okay?" He asked looking concerned.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine" She replied blushing "Thanks for everything Troy, if you need any help just let me know"

"I will" He said walking towards the door. "Night Gabby"

"Goodnight" She said closing the door behind him. "Oh My God...I can't believe the things my mind comes up with, and when he was right there. I hope he didn't see me drooling over him." She thought as she laid down on the bed closing her eyes.

Her eyes slowly opened when she heard the shower next door turn on and the sound of someone singing started at the same time. "Geez these walls are awfully thin" She thought, but wait she knew that voice. "Troy?" She said as walked towards the bathroom so she could hear better.

Yep that was definitely Troy's voice. "I can't believe he didn't tell me he was in the room right next to me" She thought as the singing suddenly stopped, but it was soon replaced with something else.

Gabby was having trouble hearing so she pressed her ear against the wall.

"Gabby" she heard Troy moan followed by loud huffing breaths.

"Oh My GOD" Gabby thought as she jumped away from the wall. "I shouldn't be listening to that" She thought while walking into the other room. Feeling the flush in her cheeks she realized that she had gotten a bit worked up.

"Uh Uh" She said to her body. "There is no way I'm doing that if he can hear me you perve" She said to herself laying down closing her eyes. As soon as she had calmed herself down enough she drifted off to sleep.

Gabby woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming through her window. She glanced at the clock as she sat up stretching. "8:15, Shit I have to be at work at 9" She thought as she grabbed a towel and ran towards the bathroom.

At 8:45 Gabby was finally ready and headed out the door. She was in such a hurry that she didn't even see Troy come out his door at the same time. All of a sudden Gabby collided with something hard and started to fall backwards. She closed her eyes and waited for her body to collide with the concrete, but it didn't.

She opened one eye as she felt a strong grip on her waist pull her upright.

"Are you okay?" She heard a familiar voice ask her.

"Troy?" She said looking up suddenly and turning bright red at the same time. She had been in such a hurry this morning that she had forgotten about last night. Oh but she remembered now.

"Sorry I didn't see you coming out of your room" He said smiling down at her, but then she suddenly pulled away and out of his arms. He looked confused.

"It's okay... I was in a hurry, It was totally my fault" She said still scarlet from the neck up.

"Ummm are you okay?" He asked glancing at her blushing face.

"Yep I'm fine, never been better actually" She replied a little to fast for his liking.

"Okay, well look I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to have lunch with me today?" He asked looking at her with hopeful eyes.

She looked at him suddenly. "Ummm yeah I would really like that actually" She said finally smiling at him. He stopped breathing and just stared at her smiling. "I gotta go though so I'm not late my first day" She said turning around and walking off. "See ya later" She called over her shoulder.

Troy just stared at her retreating form, watching her hips sway from side to side. "I wonder if she knows that everything she does drives me crazy?" He asked himself as he saw her glance over her shoulder and smile at him. "Oh yeah she definitely knows" He thought while shaking his head and walking off towards his own job.


	4. Chapter 4 First Day on the Job Blues

Chapter 4- First Day on the Job 

"Hey Tay" Gabby said walking up to her best friend.

"Well someone is awfully chipper this morning considering who I saw her talking to not to long ago" Taylor said looking at her friend curiosly.

"Yeah" Gabby said blushing. "Actually Troy and I are trying to be friends" She finished never looking at her friend.

"Just friends huh" She said disbelievingly. "Riiiight... so your telling me you don't still have feelings for him"

"Okay so maybe I'm hoping that it can be more" She said looking down. "I still love him you know" She finished.

"I know that...I just didn't think that you did" Taylor said. "But I thought you hated him after everything that happened?"

"Well everybody deserves a second chance right?" She said looking to her friend with a hopeful expression.

"Yeah, I guess...but if he hurts you again I swear he's a dead man" She said while pulling her friend into a much needed hug.

Troy's POV---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's up man?" Chad said clapping Troy on the back.

"I love her" Troy said. "I need her back man and I think she is finally gonna give me a second chance" He finished with a dreamy expression on his face.

"Who Gabby?" Chad asked stupidly.

"Of course Gabby, who else?" He said staring at his friend disbelievingly

"Well I don't know man...didn't you guys get into a big fight like just a couple of days ago?" He asked

"Well yeah but that's over...we're having lunch together today" He replied looking like he was on cloud 9.

"So man" Chad said looking at his friend's weird expression. "Did she ever tell you why she broke things off in the first place?"

"No, Why do you ask?" He said looking at his friend curiously.

"Well don't you think it would be important to know so that the same thing doesn't happen again?" He said matter of factly

"Yeah that makes sense actually, I'll ask her at lunch today" He replied.

"Well if you don't want to ruin your second chance you better go...the lunch announcement just went out" He said looking at Troy's panicked face.

"Thanks man, catch you later" Troy said running off in the direction of the cafeteria.

He was just about to round the last corner when he felt someone grab his upper arm nearly pulling him down backwards. "What the fuck?" He cursed at whoever it was.

"Such language Troy, employees shouldn't use that kind of language especially in front of the owner's daughter" The person said looking at Troy sternly.

"Sharpay...hi, sorry about the language" He said grudgingly while looking away. "I guess I was in a hurry to get to lunch."

"That's okay baby" She said while pushing him up against the wall. "Just don't let it happen again" She finished while her finger traced it's way down his chest and to his belt buckle.

"Sharpay stop...you know I have feelings for Gabby" He said trying to get away from her.

"Gabby? But baby I can give you so much more than that little tease can" She shouted while grabbing his hand and pushing it up against her chest.

"Oh My God" Troy heard a familiar voice say from behind Sharpay. His eyes locked with hers, and what he saw nearly broke his heart. Her eyes filled with tears as she turned and ran away.

"Gabby!!!" Troy screamed trying to run after her but Sharpay was having none of it.

"Sharpay let go of me right now" He said "I have to explain to her" He said pleadingly.

"Why?" She screeched. "What does she have that I don't Troy?"

Troy stopped and stared at her. "My heart" He replied honestly.

Sharpay suddenly let go of Troy and looked guilty. "So you really do love her then?" She asked

"I've always loved her" He said. "Not like that means anything considering she'll probably never talk to me again." He said sadly.

"Maybe not" Sharpay said looking at him. "Let me talk to her"

"But you hate Gabby" He said looking apprehensive.

"No, I hated that Gabby had you" She said "But maybe if I explain to her about everything she'll forgive you"

"What do you mean about everything?" He asked curiously.

"I know why Gabby broke up with you Troy" She said walking off towards the direction that Gabby ran leaving behind a very confused Troy.


	5. Chapter 5 The Explanation and Make Up

Chapter 5- The Explanation and Make Up 

"Gabby!!!" Sharpay shouted as she pounded on the door. "Either open up or I"ll just use my masterkey to get in anyway" She lied hoping it worked.

Sure enough a few seconds later a girl with tear streaks on her face opened the door and looked like she might just kill the girl who pounded on her door.

"What the hell do you want?" She screamed at Sharpay who looked stunned but recovered quickly.

"I want to talk to you so move so I can come in" She said calmly.

"There is no way in hell I'm talking to you, you are nothing but a slut" She screamed jabbing a finger into Sharpay's chest.

"Okay first of all don't poke me" She said poking Gabby in the chest for good measure. "And second will you please just calm down and hear me out?" She asked.

"Why should I?" She asked incredulously. "Please inform me as to why I shouldn't just kick your scrawny ass" She finished.

"Because what you saw wasn't what It looked like okay" She said all in one breath. "I didn't know you and Troy were trying to get back together, and I forced myself on him. He had nothing to do with it" She said not believing that she was really trying to get them back together.

"He didn't seem to mind groping you in case you didn't notice" She grinded out between clenched teeth.

"Okay you know what you're a little bit of a bitch so move" She said as she pushed past her into her room. "And sit down and listen like a normal person" She finished looking at her expectantly.

"Fine, but I'm only doing it so I don't get fired" She ground out as she flopped down onto the bed.

"Gabby, Troy never cheated on you with me" She started. "Not now or ever" She finished looking over at Gabby.

"Of course he cheated on me, that's why I broke up with him in the first place" She said with a hurt look on her face.

Sharpay saw the look and felt really guilty that she was the reason it was there. "No Gabby I started that rumor so that you would break up with Troy, I wanted him and you had him so I decided to get you out of the way" She said looking down. "I can see now what a bitchy and self centered thing that was to do, and I'm sorry" She finished.

"You did what?" Gabriella asked suddenly out of breath. "You know I always knew you were a bitch, but I never expected you to stoop so low" She said looking at Sharpay with pity in her eyes.

"I know, now that I look back I can see how wrong it was" She said guiltily. "But now you know, Troy would never do anything to hurt you Gabby...please give him another chance without me in the way to ruin it."

"I don't know" Gabby said looking sad.

"Please, can I at least tell Troy to come and see you so you guys can talk?" She asked pleading with her.

"I guess" Gabby relented.

"Great" She said heading towards the door. She opened the door and turned around. "I don't know if you can ever forgive me, but just know that I really am sorry" She said closing the door behind her.

Not paying attention as she turned around Sharpay ran right into Troy.

"Well what did she say?" He asked excitedly looking at her for an answer.

"Oh... she said she wants to talk to you...I think she's willing to give you a second chance" She replied watching his face take on a look of pure joy.

"Oh my gosh...thank you thank you thank you" He said jumping around and then throwing his arms around Sharpay.

"Troy do you want to ruin your chance already?" She said looking at him amusedly.

"What, of course not" He said pulling back quickly. "Sorry got a little excited...she really wants to talk to me" He finished hopefully.

"Yep... go get her tiger" She said starting to walk off.

"Hey Sharpay thanks again" He said. "It really means a lot to me"

"Hey what are friends for right" She said turning again and walking off.

Taking a deep breath Troy stepped up to the door. He put his fist up and nervously knocked on the door.

The door opened and there she stood with tear streaked cheeks and her hair all mussed and yet she still looked amazing to him.

"Hey" He said quietly not sure what to do.

"Hey" She replied her voice hoarse from crying and yelling at Sharpay. "Come in?" She finished.

"Okay" He said brushing past her. When he brushed against her he felt her shiver a little. "I hope that was a good shiver" He thought.

"So..." He said trying to break the silence.

"Soooo..., Sharpay told me everything and I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions without giving you a chance to explain." She said looking him in the eyes. He was lost again.

"I'm sorry too...I shouldn't have given you anything to jump to conclusions about" He said walking towards her.

"So you never cheated on me when we were dating" She said staring at him.

"Gabby I could never cheat on you" He said taking her hand and entwining their fingers. "I love you too much to do that" He finished looking down.

"Troy" He heard her whisper and before he knew what was happening her lips were on his. He recovered quickly and started to kiss her back. This is what was right. This was perfect to him.

He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips begging for entrance, and after just a seconds hesitation she granted him access.

Troy moaned as he felt her tongue against his and tasted her again after so long. He had to touch her, so he ran his hands down this sides of her neck and down over her shoulders. He felt her shiver and he pulled her closer running his hands over her hips pulling hers to meet his.

"Troy" Gabriella moaned as she broke the kiss to catch her breath. Troy had other ideas though as he used the break as a chance to attack her neck. He started kissing his way down her neck until he got to the bottom and then he bit down and started sucking trying to leave his mark.  
"Troy...i've missed you so much" He heard Gabriella say breathlessly.

"I missed you too baby" He said as he pulled her into another kiss steering them towards her bed. When they reached the edge Gabby sat down and and ran her hands down his chest eliciting another moan. Gabby smiled that amazing smile as she pulled the tail of his shirt from his pants and up over his head.

When the shirt was discarded Gabby started laying kisses all over Troy's chest and abs.

"Gabby, that feels so good" Troy grunted out as he felt her hand start to massage his thighs.

"Come here" Gabby said scooching back on the bed. Troy didn't have to be told twice as he excitedly climbed in on top of her, lowering himself down carefully he felt how perfectly they fit together...like they were made for each other. He missed that feeling.

As soon as he lowered himself Gabby could feel the effect that she had on him and it made her happy to know that she could do that to him. After all her and Troy had never had sex when they dated...they came close but never did. But now she was starting to think maybe they should.

Troy started kissing Gabby's neck again causing her to moan and her hands started wandering his chest again. Troy slipped his hand down her waist and started to lift her shirt, but first he looked her in the eyes and only removed it after she nodded her ascent to him.

Troy couldn't believe how beautiful she was...even more beautiful than he remembered if that was even possible. She was like a drug, the more he was exposed to her the more he needed her. He couldn't get enough of her as he kissed his way down her chest and dipped his tongue into her navel.

"Troy" Gabby groaned pulling at his hair a little.

"Gabby, How far do you want this to go? Because soon I won't be able to stop" Troy asked looking up at her.

"I want you to make love to me Troy" Gabby replied looking him straight in the eyes.

Troy couldn't believe what he was hearing...he swooped down and kissed her again causing her to moan into his mouth. He pulled her forward a little so that he could release her bra, when it was unhooked it was thrown across the room to join the growing pile of clothes. Troy just pulled back and stared.

Feeling self conscience Gabby tried to cover herself but her hands were stopped by Troy.

"You are so beautiful Gabby" He said breathlessly as he moved to kiss her again moving his hand to her breast and rubbing his thumb over her nipple. This caused Gabby to break the kiss.

"Troy" She moaned. She couldn't believe the sensations he was making her feel. When Gabby broke the kiss Troy moved his mouth to join his hand in exploration. The moment that Troy's tongue made contact with her nipple she gasped and grinded her hips into his causing a strangled moan to escape his mouth.

"Mmmmm baby don't do that or I might lose control" Troy gasped out trying to get his body to stay calm.

"Who said anything about controlling yourself?" Gabby asked looking Troy in the eyes and grinning when she saw the stunned look overtake his face when she moved her hands down and undid his belt buckle and slipped her hand inside to feel him.

Troy gasped and slumped down on top of Gabby. "Oh my god that feels amazing" He gasped out between clenched teeth and at the same time trying to rid himself of his pants. Gabby watched on in amusement as Troy looked like he might kill his pants for not cooperating with him.

When he was finally just in his boxers he climbed back over to Gabby and started to remove her sweat pants. He pulled them down slowly enough so that he could kiss every inch of newly exposed skin.

"Don't stop baby" Gabby said with her eyes clinched shut in anticipation as she felt him kissing his way around her inner thigh. Troy could smell Gabby's arousal through her thin panties and just the thought that he did that to her caused him to become even more aroused himself.

"Do you think you are ready?" Troy asked looking at Gabby hopefully.

"Troy I have been wanting this for so long, of course I'm ready" She said looking him straight in the eyes.

Ridding themselves of their last articles of clothing Troy climbed back on top of Gabby giving her one last lingering kiss.

"I love you" He whispered as he slowly entered her for the first time. Gabby gasped and tightly shut her eyes biting her lip to keep from screaming out.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked not moving so as not to hurt her more. He saw her slightly nod her head but at the same time a tear slipped from her eye and made it's way down her cheek.

"I'm sorry baby" Troy whispered as he used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tear and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"It's okay...just go slow okay" She replied opening her eyes and looking up at him.

Troy started to move himself out slowly and then pushed himself back in.

"Uhhh" He heard Gabby grunt. "Did I hurt you?" He asked suddenly.

"No that feels good" She said smiling up at him. So Troy started moving again pulling out slowly and pushing back in a little faster, until they had found a rhythm together. Troy knew that he wasn't going to last long so he reached in between their bodies and started to rub the little bud that he knew would bring her pleasure.

"Oh god Troy, I'm so close" She gasped out and at the same time going still. Troy felt her walls start to spasm around him and knew he couldn't hold on any longer. So with one final push he exploded inside of her, both gasping and completely fulfilled.

"Wow" Troy said collapsing on top of Gabby.

"Yeah" She replied trying to catch her breath. "I love you so much Troy" she finished as she felt him pull out and lay down beside her.

"I love you too baby" He replied as he pulled the cover up over them and they both fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Embarrassing Morning After

Chapter 6- Embarrassing Morning After

Bang!!! Bang!!! Bang!!!

"Gabby are you awake in there?" Taylor screamed at the locked door in front of her. " You're gonna be late if you don't get your lazy ass out of bed soon" She finished while still pounding the door with her fist.

"What the hell?" Gabby groaned as she rolled over and glanced at the shaking door. " Who's there?" She screamed pulling the sheet up to cover herself.

"It's Tay, now open up" She replied finally stopping her incessant pounding of the door.

"Ummm just a sec" She yelled back glancing down at Troy who had woken up and looked completely confused.

"What do we do?" Troy asked suddenly looking scared which amused Gabby as she tried to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Hide in the bathroom while I get rid of her" She whispered as she leaned down and pecked Troy on the lips.

"Right" He said as he jumped out of the bed naked and bounded into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Gabby tried not to laugh as she grabbed his T- shirt off the floor and pulled it over her head before opening the door.

" Hey Tay, what's up?" She said looking at her friend who was staring at her open mouthed.

"I think I should be asking you that" She said a grin starting to overtake her face. " Sooooo" She said pushing past Gabby and looking around the room. " Where did you hide Troy?" She finished looking at Gabby who was suddenly pale.

"Why would you think Troy was here?" She asked trying not to give anything away.

"Oh maybe because that's his shirt, or it might be the giant hicky on your neck, or just maybe because I saw him come in here last night and he never left" She said grinning evilly at her friend. "Did you have sex with him" She finally burst out asking the question she had been dying to ask since she saw Troy enter the room the night before.

"Gees Tay could you raise your voice I don't think my mom heard you" Gabby said closing the door quickly.

"Oh my God you did didn't you….you little slut" She said while pointing at Gabby and holding her stomach from laughing so hard.

"Tay!!" Gabby yelled as she pushed her friend down on the bed.

"EWWW…EWWW…EWWW" Taylor screamed as she jumped off the bed quickly looking like she might vomit. " I know you didn't have time to wash the sheets…you never know what might be on there" She finished seeing Gabby's confused expression.

"Oh God Tay….I think it's time for you to go now" Gabby said pushing her friend towards the door. "I'm calling in sick today so cover for me kay" She said shoving her friend out the door.

"But I" Tay tried to say but Gabby cut her off.

"Bye Tay" She said as she slammed the door on her friend who was once again giggling like a little school girl. Gabby leaned back on the door and sighed. That wasn't exactly how she planned on her best friend finding out but oh well.

"Can I come out yet?" Troy asked as he peeked his head out the door.

"Nope" Gabby said as she sauntered over to him shaking her hips knowing exactly what she was doing to him.

"Why? I thought Taylor left?" Troy said watching the sway of Gabby's hips as she neared him.

"She did" Gabby said as she pushed past Troy and into the bathroom and turned on the shower. " But you Mr. Bolton have been a very naughty boy and I think we need to clean you up" Gabby finished grinning at Troy who was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

"I'll show you naughty" Troy said as he grabbed the shirt Gabby was wearing and ripped it in half.

" Troy!!! That was your work shirt" Gabby said while giggling.

"Whoops" Troy said looking a little embarrassed. " Guess I'll have to buy another one" He finished.

"We'll buy one later" Gabby said pulling the towel from around Troy's waist and throwing it down. " Right now I want to take a shower" She finished while stepping under the spray of water.

Troy was practically in a trance as he watched the water cascade down her perfectly tan body. He couldn't resist as he reached out and ran a hand down her spine feeling her tremble beneath his touch.

"Are you going to stand out there or are you going to join me?" Gabby asked looking over her shoulder at his dazed expression. That seemed to shake him.

"Join you" Troy said as he jumped in the shower and turned Gabby to face him. He picked her up and placed her legs around his hips.

"Trooooy...you're being naughty again" Gabby said feeling herself become arouse where his body was rubbing against hers.

"Sorry" Troy said looking sheepish. "Do you want me to stop" He finished.

"No" Gabby said grinning at him evilly. " I just thought you should know that you are about to be punished" She finished grabbing a hold of him and placing him at her entrance.

"I think I might like this punishment" He said starting to leave lingering kisses along her jawline. Gabby leaned her head back and gasped at the sensation.

"Me toooo...oh" She gasped out as she felt him push inside of her.

"You Okay" He asked looking concerned.

"Yeah...just a little sore, i'll be okay though so don't stop" She said trying to wiggle her hips to get him to move.

"Okay" Troy said but before he could move he heard the phone ring startling him causing him to slip a little. The added weight from Gabby didn't help as Troy felt himself falling backwards through the shower curtain. Troy landed with a thud on the floor with Gabby sprawled on top of him giggling like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Shit" Troy cursed trying to set up.

"Oh my god..." Gabby said while clutching her sides " Troy... are you okay" She finished starting another peal of laughter.

" Ha Ha...yes it's so amusing isn't it Montez" Troy said standing up and rubbing his backside.

" Oh i'm sorry baby do you want me to kiss it and make it better" She said trying to calm herself down as Troy helped her up off the floor.

" Would you?" Troy asked starting to get excited.

"No" Gabby said laughing again. " But i'll rub it for you" She said reaching behind Troy to pat his butt.

"Here" Troy said as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Gabby. " Do you want to go get some breakfast? I'm starving" Troy asked grabbing a towel for himself as well.

"Okay" Gabby said walking to the bedroom to grab some clothes. " Meet you outside in 20 minutes" She said looking back at him trying to put his pants on over his bruised backside.

"Yeah" He said finally getting his pants done up. " Love you" He said as he gave Gabby a peck on the lips before leaving.

"Love you too sweety" Gabby said as she heard the phone ring again.

"Hello" Gabby answered as she picked up the phone.

"You so owe me" She heard a voice on the other line say.

"Ummmm...who is this" Gabby asked confusedly

"The great and powerful oz...it's Sharpay" She heard her giggle through the phone.

"Why do I owe you?" She asked still confused as to why she would owe her anything.

"I covered for you and Troy today and told Daddy I gave you the day off...consider it more of my apology I guess" She said sounding more than a little guilty.

"Well thanks I guess then...ummmmm actually do you want to maybe have lunch with me or something today" She asked deciding that if Sharpay was trying to be civil than she would too.

"Really?" She asked sounding taken back " Yeah that would be great" She finished.

"Alright then I'll see you around 11ish then?" Gabby said

" Yeah i'll meet you in front of the cafeteria" Sharpay said sounding excited. " Talk to you later Gabby"

" Bye" Gabby said hanging up the phone

"This has been one crazy morning" Gabby thought to herself as she grabbed the rest of her clothes and started to get ready.


	7. Chapter 7 My Best Frenemie

Gabby glanced down at her watch as she waited on Troy. She saw the door next to her open revealing her amazingly hot boyfriend. Gabby sighed as he turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey sweet did you miss me" Troy asked his baby blues twinkling at her as he pulled her close to him.

"Terribly" She said as she pulled him down to meet her lips.

"I have bad news babe" Troy said while grudgingly pulling away from Gabby's lips.

"What's up?" Gabby asked looking concerned.

"Chad called and said that they are swamped today and he needs help caddying" He said watching her for a reaction. " You're not mad are you?" He finished staring down at her.

"Of course I'm not mad" She said smiling up at him and poking him in the stomach eliciting a little smile of his own. " Anyways I am having lunch with Sharpay today" She finished with a slight giggle as she saw a look of shock overtake his face.

"How the hell did that one come about?" He asked rocking her back and forth in his arms.

" Well I figure if she is trying to be civil then I could make and effort too" She said sounding like she wasn't too excited about it.

"Well I think it's a great idea" He said kissing her on the forehead. " Look sweety I would love to hold you all day, but I really gotta go or Chad is gonna kill me" He finished pulling away from her.

"Okay….hey aren't you forgetting something mister" She said as Troy started to walk off. Troy stopped and turned looking a little confused but grinned when he saw Gabby pointing to her cheek.

"Sorry Babe" He said as he leaned down and pecked her on the cheek. " Love ya" He called of his shoulder as he sprinted off towards the golf course.

Shaking her head at her adorable boyfriend Gabby started walking towards the cafeteria. She looked around for Sharpay but didn't have to look long as she had to shield her eyes from all the pink and sparkles. Sighing she made her way over to her.

"Hi Sharpay" Gabby said plastering a smile on her face.

"Hi" Sharpay said and for the first time since she met her she actually sounded shy.

"So you wanna grab something to eat?" Gabby asked looking around trying to break the ice between them.

"Yeah….okay" Sharpay said turning and heading towards the cafeteria.

"Are you okay?" Gabby asked as she noticed Sharpay looking around in amazement.

"Huh….oh yeah, it's just that I've never actually ate in here" She said staring in the direction of the kitchen like she was looking for someone. " I usually have somebody bring me lunch to my condo" She finished looking back at Gabby and smiling.

"Well it's not really that exciting trust me" Gabby said looking at Sharpay who looked a little embarrassed. "So this is kinda awkward isn't it" Gabby finished smiling at Sharpay.

"Yeah….I didn't want to say anything" Sharpay said letting out a little laugh. " Can we just try to forget about the whole Troy fiasco?" She asked looking at Gabby hopefully.

"I think that's a good idea" Gabby said as she saw Sharpay glance towards the kitchen again. "Besides….from the look of things I think you have your eye on someone new" Gabby said grinning at Sharpay who had turned pink when she realized what she said.

"Do you think Zeke would date me again?" Sharpay whispered following Gabby who was heading towards the salad bar.

"I don't know" Gabby said glancing back at her amusedly. " Did you guys date before?" Gabby asked looking at her questioningly.

"For like a week" She replied sitting down at a table followed by Gabby. " I think he got tired of me talking about Troy" She said blushing as she saw Gabby stop eating and glance up at her. "But that's all over now because I totally support your relationship" She finished quickly looking down at her lunch.

"Right" Gabby said continuing to eat her lunch. " Well I could always just ask him if you want" Gabby said looking at Sharpay's confused expression.

"You would do that for me?" She asked looking at Gabby

"Sure that's what friends do right?" Gabby asked looking up at Sharpay. "That is what we're doing here isn't it…..trying to be friends." She finished

"Yeah of course…..but I've never had a friend who was actually nice" Sharpay said looking away.

"Well think of me as your first official real friend then I guess" Gabby said laughing at her new friends face.

"Hey Gabby" Someone yelled across the cafeteria.

"Tay?" Gabby said as she saw her friend pushing through the line of people waiting to get lunch.

"Hey" She said while gasping for breath and at the same time looking at Gabby like she had three heads. " Why are you eating with her" Taylor whispered even though Sharpay could hear her.

"Tay!!!" Gabby said giving her friend a stern look. " For your information Sharpay and I are friends now" Gabby finished nodding in the direction of the blonde across from her.

"OOOOkay" Taylor said shaking her head. " Anyway…since you took today off I was wondering if maybe you could help the kitchen staff out….they're swamped." She said looking at her friend with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay" Gabby said excitedly. Both Sharpay and Taylor looked at Gabby like she had gone nuts.

"Great….I gotta go but really girl you need to lay off the drugs" Taylor said as she walked off laughing and shaking her head at her friend.

"Well someone is awfully excited to do the dishes" Sharpay said looking at her friend with a confused expression.

"Well I just thought it would be a perfect time to ask Zeke" She said trying not to laugh as the realization hit Sharpay.

"Oh…so that's why you got excited" She said starting to laugh with Gabby. "You might wanna inform someone before they think you're a nutcase" She finished as she clutched her sides.

"Okay well I guess I'm gonna go….but I'll call you tonight with conversation details" Gabby said standing and picking up her plate.

"Okay" Sharpay said standing as well. Gabby turned to walk off but Sharpay stopped her. "Hey Gabby" She said as she saw Gabby turn around to look at her. "Thanks for forgiving me and being my friend." She finished walking off.

Gabby shook her head and smiled at the thought that the most popular girl in school had never had a real friend. This summer was turning out to be even crazier than Gabby thought.


	8. Chapter 8 Doing the Dishes

Chapter 8- Doing the Dishes

"Hello" Gabby called out as she made her way into the back of the kitchen.

"Gabby…thank god you are here" Said a very tired looking Zeke. "Do you think that you could take over doing the dishes for me? The dishwasher quit working this morning and we have to do them by hand" He finished all in one breath.

"Sure Zeke…no problem" Gabby said as she reached for a dishrag and headed towards the sink.

"Thank you so much….you are really saving my ass here" He said starting to leave.

"Hey Zeke could you hold on for a sec?" Gabby yelled at him remembering why she agreed to do this in the first place.

"What is it?" Zeke asked turning around to look at her curiously.

"Do you still like Sharpay?" Gabby asked looking for a reaction. She got what she was looking for when she saw Zeke turn a marvelous shade of pink.

"Where did you hear that? Who have you been talking to? It was Chad wasn't it? I'm gonna kill him" Zeke said all very quickly.

"Whoa Zeke calm down….I only ask because I have it on good authority that she may like you too" Gabby said while giggling at the look of pure joy on his face.

"Really?….what should I do? Should I talk to her?" Zeke asked pacing back and forth.

"Right now I think we should get to work…but yeah I think talking to her might be a good start" She said turning towards the sink and giggling again.

"Right….oh ummm thanks Gabby" Zeke said running off in the other direction. Gabby just shook her head and started on the dishes. After about an hour of work Gabby could tell from the noise level that things were starting to calm down. She was just about to go check when she felt a pair of arms slip around her waist causing her to jump slopping water all down her front.

"Shit" Gabby cursed jumping away from whoever it was.

"Hey it's just me….oops sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Troy said staring at where the water had soaked through Gabby's white top.

"Troy….you shouldn't sneak up on people like that….you could have gave me a heart attack" Gabby said trying to use her arms to shield her chest.

"Yeah" Troy said but Gabby could tell that he wasn't listening at all as he was currently just staring at her chest.

"Liking the view Bolton?" Gabby asked while grinning and walking towards Troy. Troy's eyes didn't move from her chest as she saw him give a slight nod.

"I'm up here" She said pushing his chin up with her fingers.

"Huh?…oh sorry, guess I got a little distracted" Troy said blushing and pulling Gabby in for a hug at the same time.

"It's okay….after this morning I've been a little distracted myself" She said as she traced her hands over his biceps.

"Uh Huh" Troy said leaning in to place kisses on Gabby's neck and shoulders.

"Troy" Gabby moaned just loud enough for him to hear, but obviously he heard it loud and clear as a second later she felt her feet leave the floor as her lifted her and place her on the counter. He stepped in between her legs and pulled her in for a kiss.

When their lips finally made contact they moaned into each others mouths. Gabby felt Troy's tongue trying to pry her lips apart and quickly allowed him access. After a few minutes Gabby broke the kiss to catch her breath but it didn't work because she started gasping soon after as she felt Troy's hand making it's way up her thigh to the place she needed him so badly.

She could feel the ache between her legs get worse as Troy started teasing her. Moving his hand ever so close just to pull it back again to rub down to her knee.

"Troy" Gabby groaned in frustration grabbing his hand and shoving it up her skirt.

"A bit impatient this afternoon aren't we Montez" Troy said laying kisses along her jawline and moving his hand up to stroke her through her soaked panties. But all he got as a response was a strangled moan and a slight pull to his hair as she clutched to him for support.

Troy thought he had control but then he felt her tiny hands making their way to his belt buckle, and any sense of control he had was gone as her surrendered and slipped a finger inside to feel her warmth surround it.

He heard Gabby gasp as she quickened her pace in trying to undo his buckle. When she finally got it undone she wasted no time in unzipping his pants and releasing her new favorite toy. She stroked him lightly as she felt her pleasure start to heighten.

"I need you inside me right now" She said pulling Troy's hand out from between her legs and staring up into his lust filled eyes.

"You sure you want to do it here? We could get caught" Troy said looking a little apprehensive.

"We'll just have to be quick then won't we?" Gabby said still stroking him and grinning up at him so sexily that he knew he couldn't resist.

"And quiet" He said as he quickly shoved his full length inside of her. Gabby threw her hand up to cover her mouth as she tried not to moan to loudly.

"Troy" Gabby whispered in his ear. "Faster" She gasped out still trying to stay quiet. She felt him quicken his pace and bit down on his shoulder to keep from crying out.

"Gabby….i'm not gonna last much longer…are you almost" Troy said trying to keep his body under control long enough to give her pleasure, but before he could even finish the question her heard her gasp and tight her hold on him. He felt her walls start to grip him more and could feel his knees starting to go weak.

"Oh God Troy" Gabby screamed not even caring how loud her voice was as she felt dam inside of her burst and wave after wave of pleasure rush through her. At the same time she felt Troy go rigid and she felt him explode inside of her and then his whole body went limp slumping against her.

" Troy we should probably make ourselves presentable because I don't think I was very quiet" She said trying to catch her breath.

"Okay" Troy said standing on his wobbly legs and pulling out of her. "I love you" He said as he leaned forward to give her one last lingering kiss.

"Love you too" She said jumping from the counted and straightening her skirt out.

"Come on….. I'll help with those" Troy said motioning towards the last of the dishes.

"Okay" Gabby said starting on the dishes as she heard footsteps coming their way.

"What are you guys doing in here?…. I heard a lot of racket" Zeke said looking around and then at the both of them.

"Nothing" Gabby said blushing and going back to washing the dishes.

"Yeah man just doing the dishes" Troy said smiling down at Gabby who was still pink. Zeke just looked bewildered.

"I must be hearing things" They heard Zeke mutter to himself as he walked off not even noticing the two people behind him clutching their sides and covering their mouths to keep from laughing out loud.


	9. Chapter 9 Party Like A Rockstar

Chapter 9- Party Like A Rockstar

Gabby tiredly rubbed her eyes as she put her room keys in the door and tried to open it.

"Hey new friend" She heard someone yell excitedly from behind her back. Gabby jumped and clutched a hand to her chest turning just in time to see a brilliant flash of pink before she was pulled into a hug.

"Sharpay….what are you doing here so late?" Gabby asked trying to push the blonde off of her as it was difficult to breath while being squished to death.

"I had to come and thank you" She replied finally releasing the girl who was currently gasping for breath.

"Well you can thank me without smothering me can't you?" Gabby said while entering her room and collapsing on the bed.

"Sorry" Sharpay said closing the door behind her and jumping on the bed making Gabby almost fall in the floor. "I'm just so happy….Zeke talked to me today and we decided to go on a date tomorrow night." She finished looking at Gabby who looked to be half asleep.

"That's great Sharpay" Gabby said while covering her face with the comforter to block out the light.

"Why are you so tired?" Sharpay asked. "Did Troy keep you up late last night?" Sharpay said while grabbing a pillow and hitting Gabby in the stomach.

"Ooomf" Gabby groaned as the pillow hit her. "For your information yes he did" She said while grabbing the other pillow and whacking Sharpay in the side of the head.

"Hey!!!" Sharpay screamed as she got up and starting chasing Gabby around the room trying to hit her with the pillow.

"Alright….lesbian action" They heard a male voice say from the doorway.

"Holy Shit….Chad what the hell are you doing in my room?" Gabby yelled while throwing the pillow and smacking him in the face.

"I was looking for Troy…but I found something better…you girls don't mind me feel free to continue" He said throwing them a devilish smirk.

"You are such a horndog man" They heard another voice say from behind him.

"Troy" Gabby said pushing Chad out of the way to give Troy a peck on the lips.

"Hey babe….what are you girls getting into tonight?" Troy asked glancing over at Sharpay who looked a little out of place.

"Oh I don't know….Sharpay what do you want to do?" Gabby asked also noticing her friend's demeanor.

"Oh ummmm….well we could have a party at my condo if you want" Sharpay said brightening up immediately. " I have a hot tub" She finished while shaking her head at the guy's dreamy expressions.

"We're in" They heard both guys say at the same time as they ran off to grab their swimming trunks.

"You guys can invite anyone you want….I don't really know a lot of people" She said looking at Gabby.

"Let me call Kelsi….she can get ahold of everyone and let them know about the party" She said grabbing the phone off the hook. "Don't worry…everyone will love you once they get to know you" She said smiling over at the girl who was fastly becoming one of her best friends.

After a few minutes on the phone Gabby hung up.

"Okay everything is set…Kelsi is calling people, Zeke is taking care of food, and Taylor's older brother is supplying the alcohol" She said seeing the relieved look on Sharpay's face at the news.

"Let me grab my swimsuit and we'll head over to your place" Gabby said heading towards her closet. She was almost knocked out when the guys came running in wearing nothing but their swimming trunks and almost hit her with the door.

"You guys ready to go?" They asked excitedly.

"Yep" Gabby said throwing her suit and a towel in a bag and headed towards the door.

"Whose car are we taking?" Chad asked looking at the other three.

"We can take mine" Said Troy glancing in the direction of his pride and joy….a candy apple red 1976 mustang.

"Watch out Gabby I think you have some competition" Chad said while climbing in the back seat with Sharpay.

"Hey" Troy said starting the car and driving off in the direction of the condos.

When they arrived a few minutes later they had to look twice to make sure they were at the right place as the party was already in full motion.

"I told you Kelsi was good" Gabby said jumping out of the car and laughing at Sharpay's shocked look.

When they walked in the house they had to squint to see as the fog machine was making seeing a little hard. They did however see lots of people bumping and grinding against each other and lots of people making out.

"Sharpay" They heard someone yell and then saw Sharpay dart off towards the food table. Chad had already disappeared into the crowd of dancers. This left just Troy and Gabby standing there by themselves.

"Well I guess it's just you and me" Troy said hugging Gabby from behind and pulling her through the doorway that led to the pool.

"Yep" Gabby said strutting off.

"Hey where do you think you are going missy" Troy said grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him causing her to giggle.

"Well I was hoping we could have some quality time in the hot tub Mr. Bolton…..but if you don't want to" She said grinning up at him slyly.

"Changed my mind you can go get changed now" Troy said slapping her on the butt as she walked away.

When Gabby came back he noticed her looking a little tipsy.

"Have you been drinking?" Troy said as she got closer and he could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Sorry….I ran into Sharpay" She said hiccupping. "That girl can go from shy to party girl faster than….ummmm something that goes fast" She said swaying a little.

"How much did you drink sweety?" Troy asked putting a hand out to steady her.

"Just a few shots" She said smiling and throwing her hands around Troy's neck. "Of Tequila" She finished running her hands down his chest.

"Okay I think it's time I took you to your room" Troy said scooping her up into his arms.

"I like the way you think baby" She said starting to lay kisses down the side of Troy's neck as the exited the very loud house.

"Alright I think you need to take a little nap" Troy said placing Gabby into the passenger seat of the car.

"Mmmmm sleep sounds good" Gabby said as she curled up into the seat.

They finally made it back to there rooms even though it was hard to drive with Gabby leaning over to grope Troy every few minutes.

"Here we are….home sweet home" Troy said unlocking Gabby's room and carrying her inside.

"Troy aren't you gonna stay with me" Gabby asked trying to pull Troy down on the bed with her.

"No….you are drunk and I'm not gonna take advantage of you" Troy said covering her up with the sheet. "But I'll stay here until you fall asleep…okay" Troy finished leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay" Gabby tried to say but it was muffled by the sound of the pillow as she turned over and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 Hangovers can be Fun

Chapter 10- Hangovers can be Fun

"Ugggggh" Gabby groaned as she rolled over and the overly bright sun hit her in the eyes. She winced and pulled the sheet up to cover her face.

"Not feeling to well this morning?" She heard a voice ask amusedly from the doorway.

"I feel like there is a giant elephant standing on my head….does that sound like I'm feeling well?" Gabby asked as she peeked from behind the sheet to watch Troy set something down on the table.

"What happened?" Gabby asked sitting up and noticing that she was wearing a bathing suit. "And why am I in a bathing suit?" She finished while rubbing her temples.

"Well the answer to both is Sharpay's little pool party last night" Troy said laughing and handing her a bottle of water. Gabby practically ripped it from his hand as she felt like she had a load of cotton in her mouth.

Troy watched on in amusement as his girlfriend gulped down the water in one drink.

"Thank you for taking care of me" Gabby said looking away and blushing. "I don't normally drink that much" She finished smiling at him as he walked over and sat down next to her.

"No problem" He said laying a kiss to her forehead. "Why don't you go get a shower and then we'll go get the rest of the guys out of bed….my money is on that they are all passed out at Sharpay's" He said while pulling Gabby up from the bed and pulling her towards the bathroom.

"What are you going to do?" Gabby asked looking at him as he headed for the door.

"I thought I would grab us some breakfast from the cafeteria" He said only glancing over his shoulder briefly as he opened the door. "Love ya sweety" He said before pulling the door shut.

"Love you too" Gabby tried to say quickly but she didn't think that he heard her. "Oh well" Gabby thought to herself as she pulled her bathing suit off and stepped under the spray of the water. It felt like heaven after how she had been feeling this morning.

When she was done she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. Walking towards the bedroom she heard her cell phone going off somewhere. "Where did I put that damn thing?" Gabby said as she scrambled around trying to find it. She finally found it behind her tv stand. "How in god's name did it get back there?" She said as she hit the button to answer.

"Hello" She said a little out of breath from all the searching.

"Gabby!!! Oh my god are you okay? Where are you?" She heard someone on the other line scream into her ear.

"Sharpay could you speak a little softer?" Gabby said putting a hand to her head.

"Sorry….are you hungover?" She asked giggling a little.

"Thanks to my very best friend….aka you…yes I am very hungover" She said while laying down on the bed.

"Sorry….it's hard for me to remember that some people get hangovers because I don't really get them" She finished sounding a little guilty but not much.

"It's okay Troy took care of me" Gabby said sighing as she thought of her boyfriend.

"Okay listen up" Sharpay said all of a sudden. "My cousin is coming in and staying with me so I thought we could have a little pool party for her"

"No way…not after how the last pool party turned out." Gabby said while shaking her head even though Sharpay couldn't see her.

"It's okay there won't be any alcohol….and it is only gonna be close friends" She said pleadingly. "Please Gabby…..my bestest friend in the whole world" Sharpay begged.

"Oh fine" Gabby said glancing over to see Troy coming in carrying two boxes. "What time?" Gabby asked seeing Troy look at her confusedly.

"3" Sharpay said excitedly. "Oh I can't wait" Sharpay said and then Gabby heard a click.

"Sharpay?….hello?" Gabby said into the phone. "She hung up on me" Gabby said shaking her head at her friend.

"Want some breakfast?" Troy said holding an apple out to Gabby.

"Can I have a kiss instead?" Gabby said slyly grabbing the apple.

"I think that could be arranged" Troy said sitting down and pulling Gabby into his lap to straddle his hips. She leaned in for a kiss but instead of kissing her he went straight to her neck and started sucking.

"Troy" Gabby moaned out bucking her hips against his.

"Yes Miss Montez?" Troy said sexily not even looking up.

"Come here" Gabby said grabbing his hair and pulling him up to meet his lips. Gabby didn't waste any time because as soon as her lips met his she was already unbuttoning his shirt. When she had it all the way unbuttoned she put her hands in and started to rub down his chest. She could feel all his muscles twitching under her touch and she loved it.

"Gabby" Troy moaned out breaking their kiss and leaning his head back. This gave Gabby the opportunity to start laying kisses all along his neck and down to his collar bone. She pulled his shirt off his arms and tossed it behind her head, and then leaned in for another kiss.

"I love you so much Gabby" Troy ground out as his hand impatiently tried to remove the towel from around her body.

"I love you too" Gabby said as she stood and pulled the towel off. Troy was in that trance again as he reached out and pulled her hip toward him and started laying kisses all over her stomach.

"Troy" Gabby said pulling on his hair and pulling away from him leaving Troy with a confused look. His confused look turned into a smile as he saw Gabby kneel in front of him and start to remove his pants. Troy was enjoying it so much that he didn't even notice that she removed his boxer too. Before he knew what was happening Gabby was straddling him again and kissing him.

Troy wanted some control too so he laid her back on the bed and crawled on top of her, laying kisses first down the sides of neck and then down the center of her chest while using his hands to fondle her amazing breasts.

Gabby couldn't help but to gasp out at the amazing sensations that were happening in her body. The gasps turned into moans when she felt his lips heading towards the place that was aching for him.

"Trrr…ooy….you don't have to do that" Gabby gasped out

"I want to" Troy said grinning up from between her legs. " I want to taste you" He finished as he lowered his head and took the first taste of her.

"Trrroooyy" Gabby moaned as she felt her eyes roll back in her head and her hands clench in the sheets. Troy moaned too when he tasted her. She tasted so sweet….it was like he was having his favorite dessert and he couldn't get enough of it.

Gabby felt her body shiver and the pleasure was coming fast. She needed him so bad.

"Troy stop" Gabby said grabbing his hair and pulling on him.

"Why?" Troy asked with a dazed expression on his face.

"I want to come with you" She said grabbing him and positioning him at her entrance.

"Okay" Troy said as he pushed into her and they both couldn't help but to moan at the sensation of being together again.

Gabby already knew she was close and her moaning was incessant. She wanted to come with Troy so she started clenching her walls when he would pull out.

"Oh God Gabby" Troy moaned out the first time she did it…so she was sure that she did the right thing.

Troy quickened his pace and sweat started to glisten on both of their bodies.

"I'm with me baby" Troy said as he pumped into her a few more time.

Both of their bodies went rigid as they cried out each other's names and then collapsed against one another gasping for air.

"I love hangovers" Gabby said giggling slightly.

"Me too" Troy said still trying to catch his breath.


	11. Chapter 11 Slippery When Wet

Chapter 11- Slippery When Wet

Troy and Gabby heard loud music as they pulled up in front of Sharpay's condo.

"She better not have lied about the alcohol" Gabby said shaking her head as she saw Sharpay dancing around the pool like a crazy person.

"Nah….I think that's how she normally dances" Troy said taking Gabby's hand and bringing up to his lips to lay a soft kiss on it.

"Troy" Gabby said trying not to laugh at her friends gyrating hips on Zeke who looked like he might pass out.

"Gabby….oh my god you're here" Sharpay said while running towards Gabby with her arms flung wide open.

"OOOmf" Gabby wheezed out as Sharpay collided with her and flung her arms around her neck.

"Whoa….having trouble breathing here" Gabby gasped out pushing on Sharpay.

"Ooops…sorry" Sharpay said finally pulling away and allowing her friend to breath. "OOO you have to meet my cousin and her boyfriend" She finished grabbing Troy and Gabby and pulling them towards the pool house. When they walked in they saw all of their friends lounging around and talking with two unfamiliar people. One was very blonde much like Sharpay but she wasn't nearly as pretty and the other was a guy who was actually quite attractive with dark hair and piercing green eyes.

"Gabby…Troy…this is my cousin Alexis and her boyfriend Nathan" Sharpay said pointing at the two who stood and walked towards them.

"Nice to meet you" Alexis said in a seductive voice looking Troy up and down earning her a very nasty glare from Gabby.

"You too" Troy said shaking her hand and then pulling Gabby close to him to let her know it had no effect whatsoever on him.

"Hello Gabby" Nathan said stepping closer to her making her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Hi" Gabby squeeked out tightening her grip on Troy's hand.

"Hi Nathan…I'm Troy" He said stepping between him and Gabby and firmly shaking his hand.

"What's up?" Nathan said his eyes never leaving Gabby over Troy's shoulder.

"Okay so now that that part is out of the way we can have some fun" Sharpay yelled turning the music up and grabbing Zeke to dance with.

Nathan and Alexis finally turned away and began chatting with the others again.

"That guy creeps me out" Gabby said pulling Troy close to her and burying her head in his chest.

"Don't worry baby I won't let anything happen to you" Troy said tipping her chin up to look into her eyes. "I promise" He finished leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips.

"Okay" Gabby said pulling away with a goofy grin on her face. "I'm gonna go change into my swimsuit" She finished grabbing her bag out of Troy's hand and heading towards the bathroom.

When she came out of the bathroom she noticed that everyone had made their way out to the pool….most of the girls were sunbathing and the guys were playing pool basketball.

Troy looked up when he heard the doors to the pool house shut and suddenly he couldn't breath. There Gabby stood in a white bikini that left little to the imagination.

"That's new" Troy thought to himself as he was suddenly hit in the side of the head with the basketball.

"Pay attention you idiot" Nathan yelled at him grabbing the ball.

"You guys go on without me" Troy said his eyes never leaving Gabby and her gorgeous body as he pushed himself up and out of the pool.

Gabby was just standing talking to Sharpay when she felt to very cold and very wet arms circle her waist.

"AAAAh" She screamed jumping away from him. "You're all wet" She said playfully slapping him on the chest. Troy just grinned and grabbed her hips and pulled her in for a kiss.

"MMMM" Gabby moaned lacing her hands around his neck.

"Hello…people here who don't want to throw up" Taylor said tossing her towel hitting Gabby in the back.

"Sorry" Gabby said pulling away and blushing furiously.

"Yes Miss Montez…please try to control yourself" Troy said reaching down to tickle her sides.

"Troy" Gabby said starting to run away from him not noticing the water all over the deck. Before she knew what was happening she felt herself slipping and falling towards the pool. "Oh god" She screamed before everything went black.

Everyone was just laughing because they didn't notice that when she fell she had hit her head on the side of the pool. The laughter soon died down when the pool water started turning a bright shade of red.

"Holy Shit" Troy said diving in and pulling his practically lifeless girlfriend out of the water.

"Call an ambulance….she hit her head!!!" Taylor screamed at a panicked Sharpay who was frantically dialing numbers on her cell phone.

"Gabby…baby can you hear me?" Troy shouted trying to shake her awake. "Shit" He yelled grabbing a nearby towel and using it to help stop the bloodflow that was gushing from Gabby's head.

"Everything is gonna be alright baby" Troy said cradling her head in his hands. "Just don't leave me okay" Troy said as he felt hot tears start to streak down his face.

Nobody knew what to do so they just stood and watched the heartwrenching scene before them until they heard the siren pull up at the house and saw the paramedics scrambling towards their friend.

They pulled Gabby out of Troy's grasp and started doing all kinds of stuff to her.

"Is she okay?" Troy asked pacing back and forth letting his tears fall freely.

"Calm down son….can you tell us her name?" The paramedic said not even glancing up at Troy.

"Gabriella….Gabrielle Marie Montez" He said as more tears fell down his face as he watched them out her on a stretcher and start to load her into the ambulance.

"Can I come with her?….please" He begged trying to wipe the tear away.

"Are you family?" He asked looking at Troy.

"Ummmm" Troy said knowing that they wouldn't let him come with her if he said no.

"He's her fiancé" Sharpay said walking up and putting her arm around a confused Troy letting him know not to interject.

"Okay then you can come…hurry and get in" The man said jumping in the ambulance and started working on Gabby again.

"We'll be right behind you" Sharpay said pushing Troy into the back of the ambulance.

"Thanks" Troy mouthed to her as the ambulance doors shut and they drove off towards the hospital.


	12. Chapter 12 Concussions and Surprises

Chapter 12- Concussions and Surprises

Troy was sitting in the waiting room with his head in his hands when he heard a lot of footsteps heading his way. He glanced up to see his friends still clad in bathing suits heading towards him with worried expressions on all of their faces except for Nathan's who looked as if he was quite bored.

"How is she doing?" Sharpay asked sitting down next to Troy and pulling him into a hug.

"I'm not sure….I have to wait until her mom gets here to get any information" He said hugging Sharpay tightly and letting the tears fall into her hair.

"Well…we're all here for you man" Chad said clapping his best friend on the back and pulling Taylor close to him as she was very upset about her friend as well.

"Thanks" Troy said standing up and looking at all of their faces. "Look I know you all want to help but I think I just want to be alone right now" Troy said starting to walk off.

"Wait…where will you be…in case anything happens" Taylor said grabbing his hand

"I think I'm gonna go sit in the chapel okay" He said giving her a brief hug and walking off in the direction of his said destination.

"Well I'm outta here too" Nathan said grabbing Alexis's hand but she pulled it out of his grasp. "We don't even know her" He said looking at her incredulously.

"But she is Sharpay's best friend and I have to be here for my cousin" She said wrapping her arms around Sharpay.

"Whatever" Nathan said as he turned and left them all standing there glaring at his retreating form.

"What an asshole" Kelsi said glancing towards Alexis. "No offence" She finished quickly.

"It's okay….he was being an asshole" She said shaking her head as she thought about her boyfriend.

"Look guys…I think I'm gonna go talk to Troy…I know he wants to be alone but he could use his best friend I think" Chad said hugging Taylor and walking off.

He entered the chapel as quietly as possible just in time to hear his friend talking to…well he guessed god.

"Please…don't take her away from me, she is everything to me..without her I'm nothing" Troy said glancing down at his hands. "She saved me a long time ago…now I need to save her….please just let me save her" Troy said wiping away the tears that were trailing down his cheeks.

"She's gonna be okay man….I can feel it" Chad said letting his presence be known as he set down beside his best friend.

"But what if she isn't? What if I lose her Chad? I can't lose her" Troy said breaking down.

"Do you love her?" Chad asked putting his arm around Troy

"Do you even have to ask that?" Troy said glancing at his friend curiously.

"Then you'll never lose her…she'll always be right there" He said pointing at Troy's chest and pulling him into a hug.

"When did you get so smart?" Troy asked clapping Chad on the back.

"When I started listening to my heart about Taylor" He finished smiling softly as he thought about the girl he loved.

"Guys" They heard from behind them as they turned to face who was talking. " I talked to the nurse and she says she has some questions for Gabby's fiancé" Sharpay said grabbing Troy and pulling him towards the door.

"But what about Gabby's mom?" He asked as he was being pulled towards one of the many rooms.

"She's away on business…she can't get here until tomorrow and they need to talk to someone now" She said pushing Troy through and open door. "This is him….Gabby's fiancé" She said to the woman who was staring at Troy. Troy heard the door click behind him as Sharpay left and felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Hello Mr.?" The nurse said staring at Troy.

"Bolton….uhhh but you can call me Troy" He said quickly.

"Well Troy I just have a few questions to ask you" She said getting her pen ready.

"I'll answer your questions if you tell me how Gabby is" Troy said staring at the nurse a little afraid that he might have crossed the line.

"Miss Montez is going to be fine….she has quite the bump on the head, a severe concussion, and she lost a lot of blood…we had to give her a transfusion. She is stable now but she hasn't woken up.

"When will she wake up?" Troy asked relieved to hear that she was going to be okay.

"That is up to her" The nurse said scanning down through the chart. "Oh and the baby is doing fine also…there shouldn't be any complications" She finished smiling up at a Troy who had gone completely white.

"B…BA….BABY?" He said feeling a bit faint.

"Yes the baby….oh…ummm….you didn't know?" She said looking at Troy who looked like he might vomit.

"NO" Troy said groping for a seat as he collapsed on the floor and leaned his head back on the door.

"Well….she isn't very far along…it's possible that even she didn't know yet" The nurse said standing. "Why don't we take care of those questions in a little bit okay" The nurse said opening the door as Troy moved and slightly nodded his head.

"Troy…why are you on the floor?" Sharpay asked standing over Troy who didn't even seem to notice that she had entered the room.

"She's pregnant" He blurted out putting his head down in his hands.

"What?" Sharpay asked thinking that she had not heard him right as she sat down on the floor next to him.

"She's pregnant" He said glancing up at Sharpay with a scared look on his face.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys...sorry I haven't updated in like ages...but i've been really busy lately...but you can expect more updates coming your way soon. So what does everyone think of the story so far? I'm not sure how far I should take...i'm thinking until graduation. Let me know what everyone thinks...i love to have you guy's input and here what you think about the story 


	13. Chapter 13 Waking Up

Chapter 13- Waking Up

Sharpay and Troy were both just sitting there with stunned looks on their faces when they heard someone walk in.

"Hey guys…..uuuh….what's up? A confused Chad said from the doorway. Troy and Sharpay just looked at each other and made a silent agreement that they wouldn't tell anyone else.

"Nothing" Sharpay said standing and pulling Troy up to stand next to her.

"Yeah…man….so ummm what's going on?" Troy said still not meeting his best friend's eyes as he was still quite stunned.

"They said we can go in and see Gabby now" He said pulling Troy through the doorway. "We thought you should go first because we can only go in one at a time" He said pushing Troy towards the door that all his friends were huddled around. But Troy didn't enter…he just stood staring at the closed door in front of him.

"Go on Troy" Sharpay said giving him a little push from behind. Finally realizing he must look kinda crazy he turned the doorknob and entered the room laying eyes on the girl that he was madly in love with. The mother of his unborn child. That still sounded weird to Troy as he sat down in the chair next to his girlfriend who looked to just be peacefully sleeping.

"Hey baby" He whispered grasping her hand in front of him. "Can you hear me? They say that sometimes people can hear….I don't know if you can hear me" He said laying his head down on the bad next to their entwined fingers.

"If you can hear me just move one of your fingers" He said sitting up and looking at Gabby expectantly. "Just move one of those beautiful fingers for me baby" He said kissing the back of her hand. But Gabby didn't move any of her fingers and Troy lost hope.

"Please wake up Gabby….i'm going nuts here…and you're the only one I can talk to about this crazy stuff" He said glancing down at her stomach as if he expected to start growing right before his eyes. "I love you…..both of you" He finished laying a kiss to her forehead and sighing as he got up and left the room.

"Hey" Sharpay said standing from her seated position on the floor. Noticing the look on Troy's face she pulled him into a tight hug. "Tay…..why don't you go in next…Troy let's go somewhere to talk" Sharpay said nodding towards the chapel. Troy nodded silently and walked off in the direction leaving his friends staring after him with sad looks on their faces.

"What are we gonna do?" Troy said sitting and putting his head in his hands. "We still have a year of school left…and our parents…oh god their gonna kill us" Troy said pulling on his hair until it was sticking up in all different directions.

"You guys are gonna be fine" Sharpay said sitting down and smoothing Troy's hair back down. "You guys will go through this together….plus…this kid is gonna have some killer aunts and uncles" She finished nudging him in the side making him grin just a little.

"I hope it's a girl" He said glancing down at his hands. "I hope it looks just like Gabby" He finished smiling at Sharpay.

"Guys come quick….Gabby's awake" Kelsi screamed from the doorway excitedly.

"What?" Troy said jumping into a standing position and full out sprinting towards Gabby's room…but when he go there he paused looking back at Sharpay for support. Sharpay nodded her head at him and he finally entered.

"Hey" Gabby said turning her head to face Troy who was silently crying.

"Hey" He said walking over to her and pulling her into a hug letting his tears fall onto her shoulder.

"Hey…don't cry..i'm okay" Gabby said pulling back and wiping at his tears with her hand.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again" Troy said planting a lingering kiss on Gabby's lips.

"Well if that's what I get I might just scare you more often" She said with a goofy grin on her face.

"Gabby…we uh….need to talk" Troy said seriously watching the grin slip from Gabby's face.

"What is it?" She asked getting scared at the expression on Troy's face.

"Well…uh…when they told me how you were doing…they told me something else" He said grabbing Gabby's hand and giving it a slight squeeze.

"What did they tell you?" She asked looking him in the eyes.

"They said that the baby was fine also" He said glancing down at his hands that were enclosed around Gabby's much smaller one.

"Baby?….Troy what are you" Gabby said starting to laugh until she saw Troy glance up with watery eyes. "Oh My God" Gabby whispered looking down at her stomach.

"Yeah" Troy said letting out a little laugh. "Guess we're gonna be parents" He said tipping Gabby's chin to meet her eyes.

"But…no..I….how?….Oh god" Gabby said burying her head in her pillow.

"I know it's a bit overwhelming" Troy said rubbing his hand down her back to comfort her. "But we'll get through this together" He finished pulling on her arm to get her to turn over and face him.

"Promise" She said although it was quite muffled by the pillow.

"I promise" Troy said pulling her around and into a hug.

"Can we not tell anyone for a while" Gabby said wiping at the tears that were on her cheeks.

"Well Sharpay knows but she is the only one….I was kinda in shock when I told her" He said pushing stray hairs out of Gabby's face and tucking them behind her ear.

"Okay" Gabby said pulling Troy in for another hug. "Oh god…Troy I drank the other night…you don't think it hurt the baby do you" Gabby yelled jumping away from Troy.

"Hey…Gabby…baby" Troy said grabbing her shoulders to make her look at him. " The nurse said that the baby is fine" He finished rubbing his hands down her arms.

"I'm tired" Gabby said after she finally calmed down. "Stay with me?" She said pulling Troy into the bed and cuddling up into his chest.

"Always" He said laying a kiss on her forehead before he drifted off to sleep holding the love of his life.


	14. Chapter 14 2 Months Later

A/N: This is a couple months later during the first week of the group's senior year...just so your not confused

* * *

Chapter 14- 2 months later

"You know…pretty soon I won't be able to fit into my pants anymore" Gabby said as she glanced down at the small bump that was forming in her stomach.

"Yeah….i'll buy you some new ones" Troy said rubbing his hand across her stomach. "Then I'll have some new pants to figure out how to get into" He said moving his hand lower.

"Troy" Gabby gasped out slapping him on the back of the head. "You are such a perv…no wonder I'm knocked up" She said playing with his hair.

"What?….you made me this way" He said leaning down and laying kisses along her neck.

"Troy" Gabby groaned clenching her hand in his hair. "My mom is right down stairs" She said trying to pull him away from her neck.

"So….we'll be quiet" He said running his hand down her side and down to her hip.

"But" Gabby tried to say but was stopped by Troy's lips pressing against hers. "MMMM….please stop baby" She said pulling on him trying to get him to look at her. When he heard that he stopped and looked up at Gabby.

"What's wrong?" He asked tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"I'm just tired….and I really don't like to do anything while my mom is in the house" She said looking away from him. "Sorry" She finished

"Hey don't apologize….it's okay" He said pulling her into a hug. "You're tired from the pregnancy that's all" He said rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"Troy what are we gonna do about our parents?" She said willing the tears in her eyes not to fall. "It was easy not to tell them when we were at the country club…but we're home now and it's hard not to tell my mom….I tell her everything" She finished burying her head in his chest and crying freely.

"Shhhh…don't cry baby" He said trying to calm her down. "If it's really important to you….why don't we all have dinner this weekend and we'll tell both of our parents…okay?" He asked hoping that was the right thing to do.

"Really?" Gabby asked looking up at Troy with tears still glistening in her eyes.

"Of course….i'd do anything to make you happy" He said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I love you Troy" Gabby said snuggling closer to him as she started to drift off to sleep.

"I love you too" He said placing a kiss to her forehead. "And you too" He said reaching down and rubbing a hand over her stomach.

School------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gabby" Gabby heard someone yell from behind her. As she turned from her locker to see who it was she was almost knocked down.

"Sharpay…you really have to stop doing that…you might hurt the…uh….i mean me" She finished blushing looking around to see if anyone noticed her slip up.

"Sorry" Sharpay said pulling away smiling at Gabby. "I brought you something" Sharpay said pulling Gabby into the empty bathroom and thrusting a bag into her hands. Gabby opened the bag and pulled out a little pink outfit and the shirt said I LOVE MY MOMMY.

"Do you like it?" Sharpay said looking at Gabby expectantly.

"We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet Shar" Gabby said grinning at her friend. "But yes…I like it" She said putting it back in the bag before someone walked in and saw.

"It's so gonna be a girl" Sharpay said linking arms with Gabby and walking off towards homeroom. "Troy wants it to be a girl" She finished nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking over at her friend with a curious expression.

"Oh….well when Troy first found out you were pregnant he said he hoped it was a girl and that it looked just like you" Sharpay said looking over at Gabby who had tears in her eyes.

"That's so sweet" Gabby said

"What's so sweet" She heard a familiar voice ask from behind her before turning around and launching herself into Troy's arms planting her lips to his.

"Well hello to you too" Troy said pulling away grinning like a maniac.

"Gabby don't do that you might hurt the…I mean uh…Troy" Sharpay said amusedly from behind them. Gabby turned around and slapped her friend in the shoulder.

"Shut up" She said giggling at Sharpay who was rubbing her shoulder.

"Cmon you crazy girls…let's get to class" Troy said putting his arm around Gabby and pulling her towards Ms. Darbus's classroom.


	15. Chapter 15 After School Special

Chapter 15- After School Special

"Please Troy" Gabby pleaded giving her best puppy dog eyes. "I'm having cravings….cravings that you gave to me if I remember correctly" Gabby said pouting out her lower lip for effect.

"Fine" Troy said grinning and shaking his head at his girlfriend.

"Yay….I knew there was a reason I loved you" Gabby said clapping her hands and looking out the window to watch all the houses they were driving past.

"What flavor do you want?" Troy asked as they pulled into the supermarket parking lot. "Let me guess….Chunky Monkey" He said glancing over to see the gleeful expression on her face as she nodded her head enthusiastically.

"You know me all too well" She said leaning over to plant a kiss on his lips.

"I try" He said as he climbed out of the car and headed inside.

Gabby waited patiently in the car until she finally saw Troy exit the store with her favorite ice cream clutched in his hand.

"Took you long enough" Gabby said playfully as she pulled the ice cream out of his hands and started rummaging around for the spoon that had been put in Troy's car after many after school cravings.

"Alright baby….i'm going to practice and then I will stop by your house and spend sometime with you before heading home…sound good" Troy said as they pulled into the driveway in front of Gabby's house.

"Okay" Gabby said shoving another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. "Kiss" She said glancing over at Troy. Troy grinned and leaned over to lay a lingering kiss on Gabby's lips.

"MMMM…you taste good" He said licking his lips.

"I know" Gabby said grabbing her backpack and climbing out of the car with a grin on her face. Troy shook his head at her adorableness and headed to basketball practice.

AFTER PRACTICE-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey baby" Troy said opening the door to Gabby's room to find her in the middle of a pile of clothes crying. "What's wrong" Troy asked worriedly as he scooped her up and set her on the bed.

"I'm fat" She said crying loudly. "And…and my mom left on business until Saturday so I'm all alone, none of my clothes fit, and I'm all hormonal and can't stop crying" She finished throwing one of her shirts across the room to rest on top of her tv.

"Baby" Troy said grinning at her. "You are not fat….you're pregnant" He said rubbing a hand up and down her back.

"And I'll buy you some new clothes….we'll go shopping tomorrow, and I'll say I'm staying at Chad's and I'll stay here and keep you company…okay" He said tipping her chin up and wiping away the tears running down her face.

"I can't really do much about the hormones and the crying" He said earning him a little smile from Gabby.

"You're doing pretty good" She said leaning in a giving him a light kiss on the lips. "Are you sure that I'm not fat…..I mean….you still want me right?" She said standing and walking over to look at herself in the mirror.

"Still want you" Troy said with an utterly confused face. "Gabby are you kidding me?….I can hardly concentrate when you're around me" He said walking up and putting his hands around her waist to rest on her stomach. "You're the most beautiful girl ever" He said placing his head on her shoulder.

"Really? You can't concentrate" She said looking him in the eyes in the mirror.

"Only on you" He said turning her around and kissing her passionately. "Let me show you how much I want you" He said pulling her into the bathroom.

"Troy…what are we" Gabby started but didn't finish as Troy covered her lips to shush her.

"No talking….or touching…I just want you to feel" He said lifting her shirt over her head and then pulling her pants down.

"I love you" She said as he turned the water on and adjusted the temperature.

"AH Ah….no talking" He said looking back to smirk at her. "I love you too" He finished turning around and beginning to undress himself. As soon as his shirt left his body Gabby wished he hadn't enlisted the no touching rule because she was yearning to run her hands over his sculpted abs and his perfect chest. Since there was no touching however, Gabby let her eyes run freely over his body.

"Liking what you see?" He said as he pulled his boxer down and stood before her naked. Gabby's eyes never looking up from his body she just nodded her head. Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her into the shower and let her stand under the spray.

"MMMM" Gabby moaned as the hot water hit her skin. Troy watched as she leaned her head back and ran her hands through her hair.

"Let me" Troy said grabbing the bottle of shampoo and putting some in the palm of his hand. He ran his hands over her scalp massaging the shampoo into her hair as she just leaned her head back and let him do whatever he wanted as it felt amazing.

When Troy had finished washing her hair and rinsing it he decided to wash the rest of her body. Lathering the loofa he started running it down her arms and then brought it back up and ran it over her breasts.

"Oh" Gabby gasped out at the sudden sensation. Troy couldn't take it anymore…with the water and the soap suds and Gabby it was like all his wet dreams were coming true, and he wasn't gonna waste his time washing her when she would just need another shower after he got done with her.

So with that in mind her dropped the loofa and used his hands to start massaging her breasts.

"Troy" Gabby moaned bringing her hands up to grip his hair.

"No touching" He said removing her hands and replacing his own with his lips and her sucked one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Troy….please" Gabby groaned squirming in his grasp.

"Please what" Troy asked looking up innocently as his knees hit the floor and he lifted one of her legs to rest on his shoulder. Gabby's eyes bugged out as she saw what he was planning to do and couldn't do anything but try to find something to hold on to.

Troy lowered his head and ran his tongue along her entrance tasting her arousal on his lips.

"Holy shit" Gabby gasped out her legs going weak as she tried and failed to find anything to hold onto. Troy just kept torturing her to the point where she thought she might pass out.

"Troy…stop…im gonna" Gabby said twisting her hands in his hair not even caring about the game they were playing anymore. But Troy didn't stop and with one final push she was gone. She clenched her eyes shut and could swear she saw stars as she felt the pleasure pulse through her whole body.

"Ohhhh…Troy" Gabby gasped out…the intensity of her orgasm bringing tears to her eyes.

"You okay?" Troy asked bringing himself to a standing position never letting her go as her legs were still very wobbly. Gabby couldn't speak as she just nodded her head and pulled Troy closer feeling something very hard prodding her in the stomach.

"I told you I wanted you" Troy said grinning as Gabby pulled him into another kiss.


	16. Chapter 16 Living In Love

Chapter 16- Living in Love

Gabby groaned as the early morning sun hit her in the face.

"Morning sleeping beauty" She heard from behind her as Troy's arms slipped around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Troy" Gabby gasped out. "I forgot you were here" She finished as she rolled over and snuggled into his chest.

"I like this" Troy said laying a kiss on Gabby's forehead.

"What?" Gabby asked confusedly looking up at him.

"Waking up with you" Troy answered pecking her on the lips.

"MMMM….me too" Gabby said chasing Troy's lips for a better kiss.

"Ah Ah….we have to get ready for school missy" He said standing from the bed completely nude.

"You expect me to get ready for school when you are standing there looking that sexy" She grinned grabbing his arm and trying to coax him back into bed.

"Yes….now up you go" He said pulling the cover off of her and pushing her towards the bathroom. "I'll make some breakfast" He said closing the door behind him.

Gabby could hear humming as she made her way down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. There was Troy dancing and humming while frying eggs.

"Take it off" Gabby said while giggling in the doorway.

"Hey….how long have you been there?" Troy asked blushing as he scooped the eggs out of the frying pan.

"Long enough to know you've been holding out on me with those dancing skills" She said grinning at him as she sat down at the table.

"Shut up" He said as he sat her plate down in front of her and watched her eyes light up. Gabby didn't waste anytime as she dug right in and started shoving the delicious breakfast in her mouth.

"Is it good?" Troy asked shaking his head at his girlfriend and then watching as she looked up with a full mouth and nodded before going back to eating.

"So I meant to tell you….you are going to Taylor's after school" He said nonchalantly as he started eating his breakfast.

"Huh?" Gabby said with a full mouth as she looked up at him curiously. "Why?" Gabby asked swallowing her mouth full of food.

"Because….it's a surprise…now finish eating" He said going back to his own breakfast.

"What kinda surprise?" She asked grinning devilishly as she tried to give him the puppy dog face.

"That's not gonna work this time Montez….just know that you are going to like it" He said before getting a look of horror on his face. "Or at least I hope you do" He finished looking back down at his breakfast before pushing it away as he had suddenly lost his appetite.

"Troy calm down….i'm sure I'll absolutely love it" She said picking up his half eaten plate and dumping it in the trash.

"Yeah" Troy said standing from the table. "We should probably get going so we aren't late" He said picking her backpack up off the floor. "By the way….you really should'nt carry this many books" He said hefting the pack on his shoulder. "From now on if you want to carry books give them to me" He said glancing back at Gabby who was just grinning and shaking her head.

"Yes doctor" She teased linking arms with him as they headed out the door.

AFTER SCHOOL-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you think the surprise is?" Taylor asked as they were driving towards her house.

"I have no idea…he wouldn't even give me a hint" She said grumpily.

"Well…whatever it is he is having Chad help him set up for it" Taylor said stopping at a stop sign.

"OOOOOhh yeah….and Zeke too" Sharpay said putting the cell phone she was just chattering on away.

"Well I don't know about you guys…but if I don't stop worrying about it I'm gonna go crazy" Gabby said rolling her window down to let the breeze hit her face.

"You're totally right…let's just forget about it for now…we should have a girl's afternoon….do our hair" Sharpay said excitedly from the backseat.

"Oooo…and our nails" Gabby said getting excited too.

"Yeah….let's give Troy Bolton a surprise of his own…..when we get done with you Gabs Troy won't know what hit him" Taylor said putting her hand back to give Sharpay a high five.

TROY POV--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for helping me set everything up guys" Troy said clapping Chad and Zeke on their backs.

"No prob" Chad said looking around at his handiwork

"You think she'll like it?" Troy asked nervously

"She's gonna love it man" Zeke said heading towards the kitchen to check dinner.

"Dude….can I see the ring?" Chad said nudging Troy in the side.

"Uhh…yeah…but be careful…this thing cost me a fortune" He said pulling a little black box out of his pocket.

"Man…Gabby's gonna flip when she sees this" Chad said taking the ring out to get a better look. "How much did it cost?" Chad said looking over at Troy who looked extremely nervous again.

"A little over a thousand" He said grabbing the ring from Chad and carefully placing it back in it's box.

"Where did you get the money?" Chad asked with a stunned expression on his face.

"Dad" Troy said looking down.

"Do you think he would have given you the money if he had known that Gabby was" But Chad didn't finish as Troy had clapped his hand over his mouth.

"Dude you aren't supposed to talk about that remember….Zeke could hear you" He said looking nervously toward the kitchen.

"Hear what?" Zeke said walking up behind Troy and startling him. "Oh you mean about Gabby being knocked up?" Zeke asked nonchalantly. Troy's eyes bugged out as he turned around and glared at Chad.

"Where did you hear that Zeke?" Troy said calmly even though he looked like he might kill Chad.

"I mean we all kinda figured it out…but we never said anything to you about it…we wanted you to tell us on your own time" Zeke said looking at Troy sympathetically.

"How long have you guys known….and what do you mean everyone?" He said looking stunned that they had figured it out.

"Since back at the country club….just our close friends….you know Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan…they all know" Zeke said calmly. "I think it's great that you are stepping up to the plate man…and now you are gonna propose…I mean I can't imagine what I would do….but if you had been a jackass I might have had to kill you" Zeke finished by clapping Troy on the back.

"Thanks man….well I guess I better go pick Gabby up" He said looking at his watch nervously. "Wish me luck" He said as Chad guided him out the door.

"You don't need it man" Chad said pushing Troy into the car and turning around to go get Zeke so they could leave before Troy returned with Gabby.


	17. Chapter 17 Proposal

Chapter 17- Proposal

Gabby had just put the finishing touches on her makeup when they heard the doorbell ring downstairs. Gabby turned around and looked at Taylor and Sharpay nervously.

"Are you sure I don't look like a whale?" Gabby asked looking down at the red dress that was hugging her curves and showing off her lovely baby bump.

"What? Oh my god Gabby you look totally hot" Sharpay giggled as she stood from the bed and pulled Gabby into a hug. "Troy isn't gonna be able to keep his hands off of you"

"That's how we got in this mess in the first place" Gabby said playfully as she hugged Taylor and then turned to walk down the stairs. Gabby pulled the door open to see Troy's back and he was rubbing his neck, which he only did when he was nervous.

"Well don't you look handsome" Gabby grinned leaning against the door and looking him up and down in his suit. She saw Troy tense up and then turn around…she expected him to say something, but he just stood there staring at her

"Troy?" Gabby said snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Wow" Troy gasped out as a smile finally took over his features and he felt the nervousness leave his body. "You look…..wow" He finished as he pulled her towards him and pushed his lips against hers.

"MMMMM" Gabby moaned as she tried to deepen the kiss.

"Wait…stop baby….tonight is very special…and if you keep doing that I might just forget all about it and violate your right here" He said leaning his forehead against hers as she tried to bring her breathing to a normal rate.

"Okay" Gabby ground out as she took his hand and pulled him towards his car. "Soooo….Where are you taking me?" Gabby asked as Troy settled into his seat and started the car.

"You'll see" He said pulling out of the driveway and heading towards Gabby's house.

"You're taking me home?" Gabby asked confusedly as they pulled into the driveway.

"Trust me….this isn't the same home that you left this morning" Troy grinned as he opened her door and helped her out of the car.

"You are being very mysterious Mr. Bolton….I like it" Gabby said entwining their fingers as Troy pulled out his keys with his free hand and put them in the lock.

"Well…I hope you like this too" He said putting his hands over her eyes and pushing the door open.

"Can I look now?" Gabby asked excitedly as Troy ushered her into the dining room.

"Yes you can" Troy said moving his hand and placing them around her waist from behind. Gabby opened her eyes and what she saw made tears come to them.

"Oh Troy" Gabby gasped as she looked around at all different colored roses that were placed strategically around the room. The lights were off and candles were lit lighting up the room just enough to see the table was covered in all of Gabby's favorite foods.

"Do you like it?" Troy asked leaning his head down on her shoulder and laying butterfly kisses up the side of her neck.

"I love it" Gabby gushed wiping at the tears that were threatening to ruin her makeup.

"Good" Troy said pulling out the chair and pecking Gabby on the lips.

"Chicken Parmesan?…how did you know that was my favorite?" Gabby asked as she sat down and looked around at the food.

"I guess I know you better than you think" He grinned as he sat down. "Plus I asked Zeke to make all the favorite foods that you always have him make for you" He finished laughing a little to himself at the look on Gabby's face.

"He didn't tell you about all the crazy stuff I've asked him to make lately did he?" Gabby asked as her face flushed pink.

"No….what crazy stuff?" Troy said grinning and looking at her with his eyebrow quirked.

"Nothing….let's eat" Gabby said quickly as she started tasting all of the food. When Gabby finally finished her third helping of Chunky Monkey ice cream that Troy had picked out just for her she looked up and saw Troy looking nervous again.

"You okay?" She asked laying her spoon down and placing her hand over his on the table.

"Yeah…I just…..do you know how gorgeous you look tonight?" He said changing the subject as he rubbed his fingers over the back of her hand.

"Troooy…..stop" Gabby blushed as she looked down.

"You do….you always look gorgeous" He said pulling her hand up to lay a kiss on it. "I love you you know that?" He whispered looking her in the eyes.

"Of course….I love you too" Gabby said grinning at him as she pulled on his hand to get him to come over to her side of the table. Never one to deny her anything Troy got up and walked to the other side of the table. Not wanting to lose his nerve he kneeled in front of her and took hold of her other hand as well.

"I could spend forever loving you and it still wouldn't be long enough" He said sincerely as he looked at their entwined fingers.

"Troy…I" Gabby started but didn't get to finish as Troy interrupted her.

"No…just let me get this out please before I chicken out" He said leaning his forehead against hers.

"I want to spend forever loving you Gabby….and I want forever to start now" He whispered pulling the ring from his pocket slowly so that Gabby wouldn't notice yet.

"You mean everything to me….you're my family now" He said pulling her hand toward him and slipping the ring on her finger. "Marry me? Marry me Gabby and make me the happiest guy in the world" He finished nervously as he stared into her eyes that were filling with tears.

"Of course I'll marry you Troy" Gabby cried grabbing his neck and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. She felt her feet leave the ground as Troy picked her up and swung her around crying too. Setting her back on her feet he leaned in to kiss her again when his cell phone rang from his back pocket. Troy groaned and reached into his pocket to pull it out.

"What do you want Chad?" He asked annoyed into the phone.

"What did she say?" He heard Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, and Zeke scream into the phone. Troy looked at Gabby who shook her head and grabbed the phone from his hand.

"I said yes….and you are ruining the celebration" Gabby said closing the phone and the noise of her friends cheering as she pulled her fiancé's lips down to meet hers.


	18. Chapter 18 Boy or Girl?

A/N: Hey guys...so this chapter is a couple of weeks after the last one...Troy and Gabby told their parents and Troy's parents weren't very happy...they kicked him out. Gabby's mom was very dissappointed but is supportive still as she is letting Troy move in with them. Please Review...I love hearing what you guys think.

* * *

Chapter 18- Boy or Girl?

"That's the last of it" Troy sighed as he sat the last box down and collapsed on top of Gabby's….or should he say his and Gabby's bed.

"I can't believe your parents kicked you out" Gabby said looking in the mirror at her growing stomach.

"Well at least your mom doesn't hate us….and they didn't make me give your engagement ring back so that's a plus" He joked trying to lighten the mood but the look on Gabby's face said that she wasn't amused.

"It's not funny Troy….I hate that I am the cause of this rift between you guys" She said sadly as she walked over and laid down next to Troy.

"Gabby, what did I tell you when I proposed?" He said turning over so that he could look her in the eyes….seeing her look of confusion he continued. "You're my family now….and if they can't accept that….then they can't accept me" He finished as he leaned down a pecked Gabby on the lips.

"Okay….but what about basketball….I mean he is your coach" Gabby said running her hands through Troy's hair.

"If he let's me stay on the team I'll play….if he doesn't then I guess I'll have to quit" He said the realization that he may never play basketball again hitting him.

"But it's your dream to play college basketball" Gabby said looking him in the eyes.

"That used to be my dream….and yeah it would still be great to do….but you are my dream now Gabby….and right now all my dreams are coming true" He finished leaning down to press his lips firmly against Gabby's.

"MMMMM" Gabby moaned deepening the kiss getting lost in Troy. She felt Troy rub his hands down her sides and that brought her back to reality.

"Baby…we gotta stop" Gabby moaned out as she felt Troy's lips on her neck.

"Why?" Troy whined pulling back giving her a perplexed look. Gabby couldn't help but to laugh at the look on his face.

"We have a doctor's appointment….we get an ultrasound and get to find out the sex" She said excitedly.

"Fine…..but tonight you are all mine missy" He said standing and pulling Gabby up off the bed.

"Sounds good to me" Gabby grinned slapping him on the butt as she left the room.

"That woman is going to be the death of me" Troy whispered to himself as he turned to follow his fiancé.

DOCTOR'S APPOINTMENT-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nervous?" Troy asked looking at Gabby in her hospital gown looking quite uncomfortable.

"A little" She said giving him a smile as she reached out to hold his hand.

"I'm right here" He whispered kissing her on the forehead.

"Miss Montez? Correct" The nurse asked looking down at her file as she entered the room.

"Yes that's me" Gabby said nervously.

"I'm Nurse Andrews….you can call me Sophia…and don't worry sweet there is nothing to be nervous about" The woman said smiling at Gabby.

"First I am going to put this strap around your stomach….it will let us hear the heartbeat" She said motioning for Gabby to sit up. Gabby did as she was told and the nurse place the strap around her stomach. Laying back she felt the nurse repositioning the little monitor around her stomach until she could hear what sounded like a horse running.

"Is that?" Troy asked his face lighting up with a smile.

"Yep…that's it's heartbeat" The nurse said smiling at the young couple.

"Wow" Troy said smiling down at Gabby who was crying silently.

"You think that this is amazing…just wait 'til you see the little one" She finished as she stood up and got a tube of some sort of jelly.

"This might be cold" She warned as she squirted the jelly onto Gabby's stomach. Gabby sucked in her breath at first and then adjusted to the coldness.

"Alright time to see him or her" She said placing the monitor of Gabby's stomach and pointing towards a small screen right behind Troy. Troy heard Gabby gasp so he turned around so that he could see. There it was….and it was perfect…their child.

"It's beautiful" Gabby gasped squeezing Troy's hand.

"It's not an it anymore….do you want to know the gender?" The nurse asked looking from Troy to Gabriella. Gabby looked up at Troy before turning to the nurse and nodding her head.

"Well then let me be the first to on your baby girl" She smiled at them as she got up to leave the room.

"A girl" Troy whispered as he thought about how he always wanted it to be a girl. He looked down and saw that Gabby was crying and rubbing her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked worriedly kneeling down beside the bed.

"Yeah….i'm just so happy….we're having a little girl" She said smiling at Troy through her tears.

"Yeah….and she's going to be perfect….just like her mother" He whispered leaning in to kiss Gabby.

"I love you Troy" Gabby said pulling away from his lips to hug him.

"I love you too baby" He smiled as he buried his face in Gabby's hair to hide his tears of joy to match hers.


	19. Chapter 19 Girl's Night In

A/N: Hey sorry it's been so long...I was deathly ill last week and couldn't even get out of bed...thanks for the reviews you guys rock...leave me more.

* * *

Chapter 19- Girl's Night In

Knock!!! Knock!!!

Gabby heard the knocking coming from downstairs as she waddled down the stairs towards the door. Gabby opened the door to see Kelsi, Sharpay, and Taylor all standing there holding an assortment of snack foods.

"Hey Mommy" Sharpay squealed running towards the kitchen.

"Hey on in" Gabby laughed as she shook her head at Sharpay.

"Don't mind crazy….she got into the chocolate on the way over" Taylor joked as she set more junk food down on the counter.

"Hey….i'm not crazy….I just have a lot of energy" Sharpay said while fake pouting as she opened the fridge and started rummaging for more food.

"I thought I was the one that was supposed to be eating for two….not you" Gabby said throwing a candy bar and hitting Sharpay on the butt.

"Hey….I can't help it….it's a side effect of being with Zeke" She said picking the candy bar up and tossing it back at Gabby who dodged it and let it hit Kelsi in the side of the head. "He makes me food constantly….and it's all so good." She finished laughing at Kelsi who was glaring at her.

"Yeah well my doctor said I need to eat more….it's not that I don't eat It's just that what I do eat gets burned off once I see Troy" Gabby joked as she unwrapped a rice krispie treat and started munching on it. Sharpay and Taylor looked and each other and then said in unison

"How do you think we stay in shape?" They said while laughing at Gabby as she choked on her snack.

"You guys are being safe aren't you?" Gabby asked looking down at her stomach which looked as if it might make Gabby topple over if it got any bigger.

"Duh…..we have you to thank for that being burnt into our brains for the rest of our lives" Sharpay grinned as she leaned down and pressed her ear against Gabby's stomach.

"Just checking….trust me you don't wanna try to find a prom dress to fit this thing in" Gabby said getting a grumpy expression on her face.

"So you still haven't found a dress then" Kelsi asked as she too came over to rub her hands over Gabby's stomach.

"No…..and guys my stomach is not a magic eight ball" She said stepping back and pulling her shirt down to cover her stomach.

"Gabby…you gotta stop this…you are pregnant….you are going to have a big stomach….you think you would be used to it by now" Taylor joked as she pulled juice out of the fridge and poured a glass.

"This" Gabby said motioning towards her stomach. "Is not something you just get used too" She said her eyes filling with tears.

"I just wanted my prom to be perfect….and I can't even find a dress to it me" She cried her tears spilling down her cheeks. "When you dream about it you never imagine being knocked up" She said flopping down onto the seat and laying her head down on the counter.

Her three friends just looked on sadly as Gabby cried.

"Oh…sweety….we're sorry….we didn't mean to upset you" Sharpay said rubbing Gabby's back.

"Yeah….I mean it's not like we know what you are going through" Taylor said rubbing her hand through Gabby's hair.

"Yeah…and don't worry….Troy wouldn't let your prom be anything less than perfect" Kelsi finished as she pushed a candy bar over to Gabby who grinned slightly.

"You think" Gabby sniffled as she sat up rubbing at the tears on her face.

"Of course….that's just how Troy is" Sharpay said laughing as she pulled Gabby into a hug.

"Yeah….let's hope their boy's night out will make some of his sweetness rub off on our men" Taylor said giggling as she joined the hug.

"Why don't we watch movies and pig out on sweets?" Kelsi said motioning towards all of the junk food in front of them.

"Let's do it" They all said grabbing food and heading towards the living room. Just as they all sat down to watch movies they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Well sweety I'm leaving….i'll be home Tuesday" Mrs. Montez said as she leaned over the back of the couch to kiss Gabby on the forehead.

"Okay Mama….I love you" Gabby replied waving her hand over her shoulder.

"Love you too….and don't eat too many sweets…you'll upset the baby and your stomach" She finished as she headed for the door.

"Yes Mama" Gabby said in a sweet voice as she glanced at all of her friend's faces and shoved some chocolate into her mouth.


	20. Chapter 20 Prom

Chapter 20- Prom

Troy was laying on the bed watching Gabby on the computer frantically searching for a maternity prom dress.

"Baby….. are you excited about prom?" Troy asked with a grin on his face.

"That's not funny….I don't even have a dress and you know it" Gabby said glaring at Troy over her shoulder.

"It's a little funny…..because I have a little surprise for you" Troy said nonchalantly as he stood and offered his hand to Gabby.

"A surprise?" Gabby squealed getting excited as she tried to stand up but failed as her stomach had grown so much that she just couldn't stand up with out help. "UHHHH" Gabby groaned as she looked up at Troy sadly. Troy just laughed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a standing position.

"Follow me" Troy grinned as he entwined their fingers and pulled her towards the guest room. Troy opened the door and pulled Gabby inside. He felt her hand drop from his and heard her gasp at the sight in front of her.

"How?" Gabby asked looking around at the crib and the changing table…..what was yesterday an old office was now a perfect nursery for a little girl.

"Mom and Dad….they felt guilty about how they took things and wanted to help out" He said hugging her around her waist from behind. "Do you two like it?" He asked rubbing his hands over his fiancé's very large stomach.

"We love it" Gabby said turning around and giving Troy a kiss.

"Wait there's more" Troy said reluctantly pulling back from her lips and grabbing a box from the dresser. "Open it" He said pushing the box into her hands. Gabby opened it and pulled out a dress….it was a maternity prom dress and it was beautiful.

"Troy" Gabby gasped looking at Troy with tears in her eyes. "Where did you find this?" Gabby asked wiping at the tears on her face.

"I had it made for you when we had our boy's night out….all the guy's helped me pick it out" He said grinning as he watched her hold it up to herself and twirl around.

"I love you" She said stopping as she pulled Troy in for a deep kiss.

"MMMM…..I love you too Mommy" Troy moaned as he pulled her closer.

Prom Night----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Troy had been ready for what seemed like hours as he sat on the bed waiting for Gabby. He finally heard the bathroom door open and Gabby walked out wearing nothing but a bra and underwear.

"All this time and you just got done showering?" Troy asked incredulously while looking Gabby up and down and trying to control himself at the same time.

"I had to shave my legs….you try bending with this in the way" She said motioning towards her stomach and she slipped her dress on.

"Ohh…sorry sweety" Troy replied groaning as he saw she was covering up his little show.

"Can you zip me up?" She said walking over and turning her back towards him.

"I'd rather unzip you" Troy replied as her ran his hand down her spine. He felt her tremble underneath his touch.

"Uh Uh….we are already running late mister and I still have to do my hair" She said getting her breathing under control.

"Okay" Troy said zipping her dress and kissing her on the shoulder. Troy went to turn her around so he could see what it looked like….but she was having none of it as she slipped from his grasp and went back into the bathroom.

Troy was standing outside beside the limo waiting on Gabby when he saw the front door open and she stepped out. He felt his breathe leave his body and it still amazed him that it seemed like everyday she became more beautiful.

"Troy…you didn't have to get a limo" Gabby gasped as she waddled towards him.

"I wanted tonight to be as perfect as you" He said as she reached him and he could finally pull her into a hug. "You look so amazing" He told her a he breathed in the scent of her hair.

"You don't look so bad yourself" She giggled as he opened the door for her and she climbed into the seat….when she settled down she looked around and saw all of her friends looking back at her.

"Hey guys….I didn't know we were all riding together" She said unconsciously rubbing her stomach.

"Troy thought you would like it" Sharpay said cuddling closer to Zeke.

"He thought right" She finished looking over at Troy and grinning as they sped off towards prom.

"Alright guys…it's time to announce this years Prom King and Queen" They heard Ms. Darbus's voice ring out through the gym.

"This year's King is no surprise…..Mr. Troy Bolton" She finished as everyone applauded and Troy made his way to the stage to accept his crown.

"And this year's Queen….of course…..Ms. Gabriella Montez" She said as the cheers in the gym got even louder as Gabby waddled her way to the stage to get her crown.

"Well tradition states that the King and Queen are to share a dance but we have a special request from the King himself so…." Her voice faded out as Gabby looked around curiously when she heard music start playing and heard Troy's voice ring out across the gym.

If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I can't make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

Troy walked towards Gabby as he was singing and pulled her from the stage onto the dance floor. He pulled her close as he sung and danced with her as tears fell from her eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again?  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

Moving On, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever  
I've gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go.

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

Troy finished as he pulled Gabby in for a kiss. Gabby kissed him back with a much passion as she could.

"Troy" Gabby gasped as she pulled away from his lips suddenly.

"Yes" He whispered against her lips.

"My water just broke" She said glancing down at the puddle that had pooled at their feet. "I'm in labor" She said looking at him with terrified eyes.


	21. Chapter 21 It'll help the labor

Chapter 21- It'll help the labor

"Is there anything you need?" Troy asked nervously looking over at Gabby and asking the question he had asked at least a hundred times since being admitted to the hospital.

"Troy….for the last time I'm fine….we just have to wait now" Gabby said exasperated but touched all the same that he was being so caring.

"Yeah calm down man…..it could be like days before the baby actually comes out" Chad said clapping his friend on the back as he sat down next to him.

"Days!!!!" Gabby shouted suddenly looking at Chad like he had three heads. "No way….I want it out now….I'm tired of being fat" She finished looking down at her very large stomach.

"Well you can't exactly make it come out Gabs" Sharpay laughed at her friend's sudden outburst.

"Well I didn't piss all over myself at prom for nothing" Gabby replied blushing at the thought of it.

"Gabriella Marie watch your mouth" Mrs. Montez said looking sternly at her daughter.

"Sorry Mama" Gabby replied quietly amazed that even though she was getting ready to have one for herself her mother still made her feel like a child.

"You could help speed up the process of the labor" The nurse who was checking over the machines in the corner said as she turned to face the group who she now how the full attention of.

"How?….please I'm desperate….i'll do anything" Gabby pleaded with the nurse who looked quite amused with the young girl in front of her.

"Well all you have to do is have sex" The nurse replied nonchalantly as she exited the room leaving behind a shocked Gabby and a very embarrassed Troy.

"Oh" Gabby said to herself blushing as she looked up at all the faces of her friends and most embarrassingly her mother.

"Well you might as well….I mean get it out of your system now because afterward you are gonna have to wait six weeks before you can do it again" Mrs. Montez replied as she gathered her things and readied herself to leave them alone. Gabby's mouth dropped open at the fact that her mother was basically giving her permission to have sex.

"Six weeks?!!!" Troy shouted suddenly. "I mean….uhhhh….is that all?" Troy finished weakly as he blushed furiously trying to hide his face from Gabby's mom.

"Well let's go guys and leave the lovebirds to rock the tree shall we" Sharpay said standing and walking over to give Gabby a hug.

"Yeah man….I really don't need to witness how Gabby's stomach got to be that size." Chad said walking out the door and pulling a reluctant Sharpay out behind him. Finally alone Troy glanced over at Gabby who was just sitting there with a devilish grin on her face staring at him.

"Well that was awkward" Troy said standing and moving over to the bed to sit down next to Gabby. Gabby just nodded her head and kept staring.

"What?….do I have something on my face?" Troy asked wiping at his face with his hand.

"Six weeks!!!!" Gabby suddenly burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Hey….shut up….I just didn't know you had to wait that long" He said blushing as he watched his fiancé still giggling. "I don't know how I'm gonna wait that long" He finished seriously as he looked down at his hands clasped together on his lap.

"Hey" He heard as he felt Gabby lift his chin up to meet her eyes. "Just because we can't be together together doesn't mean we can't do other stuff" She finished quirking her eyebrow up and getting that devilish smirk on her face again.

"Well aren't you the naughty thinker little missy" Troy joked as he kissed Gabby on the forehead.

"Well after your little show at prom I've been having all sort of naughty thoughts on how to repay you" She said as she rubbed her hand up and down Troy's bicep through his shirt.

"You are having our baby….I think that's more than enough payment" Troy sighed feeling her tiny hands moving up to unbutton his shirt.

"Well then….i'll think of it as payment to me" She whispered as she pulled on his neck to bring his lips to hers. Their lips finally met and they both moaned into each other's mouth at the feeling. Gabby couldn't resist touching him so she reached her hands inside his shirt and ran her hand down over his chest and down towards his rock hard abs.

"MMMMM" Troy moaned as he pulled Gabby closer and moved his lips down to her neck.

"Wait….Troy wait" Gabby gasped out as she felt Troy's hand inching her hospital gown up over her thighs.

"What is it baby?" Troy asked looking up through lust filled eyes.

"I feel disadvantaged here…..you are wearing all those clothes and all I have is this teensy gown" She finished seeing his confused look change to one of comprehension as he stood and pulled his shirt from his body. Seeing Gabby staring at his bare chest he slowly undid his belt and then stopped. Gabby's eyebrow furrowed in distaste as she grabbed him roughly by the belt and pulled him over to undo his pants.

"No teasing Mr. Bolton…..i'm a woman in labor" She said as she pushed his pants down over his hips taking his boxers with them.

"Now who's at a disadvanta…..ge?" Troy's breathe caught in mid sentence as Gabby lifted her gown up over her head leaving her in nothing but her panties. Gabby looked up at Troy shyly as she motioned with her finger for him to get back in bed….Troy didn't waste anytime as he laid down pulled her close.

"I love you" Gabby whispered as she pulled her underwear off and climbed to straddle Troy's hips.

"I love you too" Troy practically moaned out as he grasped Gabby's hips. Lifting herself slightly she positioned Troy at her entrance before looking him in the eyes as she slowly inched herself down onto him.

"MMMMM….Gabby" Troy moaned out feeling the warmth surround his length as he leaned his head back in satisfaction. Feeling Gabby wiggle her hips he realized that she wanted him to help her….so gripping her hips as lightly as he could so as not to hurt her he picked her up and then slowly lowered her back down.

"O…….ooooohhh" Gabby gasped out at the sensation…..those hormones were good for something she thought to herself as she felt the pleasure ten times more than before she got pregnant. Troy kept on at the leisurely pace slowly pushing her up and pulling her back down onto him.

"MMMMM…..faster baby….i'm almost there" He heard Gabby gasp out flinging her head back at the pleasure running through her whole body. Feeling himself on the edge he quickened his pace.

"Oh……Oh god……right there" Gabby gasped out her fingernails digging into Troy's chest as the pleasure continued to build until…..

"Oh……Uh……Troy…Oh Trooooy" Gabby screamed out a lot louder than intended as she felt her orgasm burst and pleasure running through her body as she collapsed on top of Troy who was still spasming from his own orgasm.

"Holy shit" Troy gasped completely out of breath while he wrapped his sweaty arms around Gabby who was still trembling.

"Well if that doesn't start my labor it will sure start someone else's" Gabby giggled at how loud she had been.

"You probably scared the babies out of the other pregnant women" Troy shook with laughter.

"Could you guy's get dressed so we can come back in…..we know you are done…..we heard" Sharpay shouted through the closed door that she was knocking on. Troy glanced down at Gabby who looked at him and burst into another peal of laughter.


	22. Chapter 22 Labor Day

A/N: Hey guys...so this is the final chapter...thanks to all the people who read and review...I really enjoyed writing this and can't wait to write even more stories...so let me know what everyone thought...luv ya

* * *

Chapter 22- Labor Day

Gabriella slowly blinked her eyes open as the white hospital room around her came into view. She could hear someone cooing in the background and a lot of chattering from her friends who she could see scattered around the room. Rubbing her eyes she began to push herself upright pushing hard as she was used to the extra weight but it wasn't there. Looking down she noticed that her stomach was flat again.

"Woah take it easy there….you just had a baby" Sharpay said pushing Gabby back into a lying position.

"Huh?….I did?" She asked stupidly as if she had no idea what they were talking about.

"You don't remember?…..well they did have to put you under to do the cessarian" She replied repositioning the covers on Gabby's bed to make her more comfortable.

"Cessarian….why?" Gabby asked suddenly feeling her stomach and feeling a sharp pain as her hand landed on what must have been the incision stitches.

"Your hips weren't wide enough and the baby couldn't fit" Sharpay replied nonchalantly as her eyes lit up. "Hold on…..I know exactly what you need Mommy" She finished as she stood and walked over to where Troy was standing rocking back and forth. She whispered something in his ear and then motioned for everyone to follow her out of the room. Everyone got the hint and got up and left.

"Troy?" Gabby asked quietly to her fiancé whose back was still to her.

"Are you ready to meet your daughter soon to be Mrs. Bolton?" Troy asked as he turned to let Gabby see the little pink bundle that he was holding. Gasping she slowly nodded her head and reached her arms out. Troy slowly lowered the little bundle into her arms.

"Wow" Gabby said glancing down at the sleeping baby in her arms. "Do you think it's possible to love someone you just met so much?" She asked as Troy sat down on the bed beside her.

"Well that's how you got me" He grinned as he leaned in a placed a soft kiss on Gabby's lips. "Look she has your hair" Troy said pulling the blanket back so Gabby could see the baby's very dark and thick hair.

"She?…..Troy we really should think of a name you know" Gabby laughed as she put her finger into the baby's hand and felt her tighten her grip.

"I was thinking Annabelle….you know after your mom" Troy said remembering the many conversations about baby names that he and Gabby had had over the past months.

"What about a middle name?" Gabby asked as she nodded her head at the first name.

"What about Marie…..after her beautiful" Troy leaned in and placed a kiss on Gabby's lips. "And absolutely amazing mother" He finished whispering the last part against Gabby's lips as he leaned in again for another deeper kiss.

"MMMM….I like that name" Gabby replied as she pulled away from Troy's lips to look into his eyes. Feeling something stir in her arms she glanced down and saw that Anna had woken up and was opening her eyes. When she finally fully opened her eyes Gabby smiled that amazing smile and looked up at Troy.

"She has your eyes" She said looking back down at the amazing creature in her arms. "I hoped that she would" She finished not even glancing back up.

"Why is that?" Troy asked confusedly. "You have amazing eyes" He finished lifting her chin so he could look into them.

"Because….the first time I looked into your eyes is the moment that I fell in love with you" She said quietly as she noticed Anna drifting back off to sleep.

"Really?….cause I fell in love with you the first time I saw your ass in a pair of jeans" He laughed as Gabby smacked him in the back of the head. "I'm kidding" He said grabbing her arm to keep her from swatting him again. "No it was the first time I heard you sing….and then that smile" Troy said closing his eyes remembering the first time he laid eyes on the love of his life.

"Troy?" Gabby said snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Huh?….oh sorry…..you distract me even in my thoughts" He grinned placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Why don't you lay Anna down in her crib?" Gabby said handing Anna over carefully into Troy's arms.

"Hey guys" Sharpay said bursting through the door carrying a tray full of food. Seeing Gabby put her finger up to her lips she lowered her voice before she continued. "I brought you something to eat" She finished as she sat the tray down beside Gabby's bed.

"Thank you" Gabby whispered pulling the tray onto her lap and starting to eat.

"Did you give her a name yet?" Sharpay asked moving over to look down in to the crib at the baby.

"Annabelle Marie" Troy said pulling the blanket up over Anna so she didn't get cold.

"Awwww…..oh I almost forgot" Sharpay said suddenly. "Graduation gowns are in so I picked you guy's up for you….they're in my car" She finished excitedly clapping her hands together quietly.

"Graduation!!!! Oh god I hope I'm healed enough to walk by then" Gabby said rubbing her hand over her stomach.

"You will be…..and by any chance that you aren't…..i'll carry you across the stage" Troy said sitting down on the bed beside Gabby pulling her into a hug.

"I love you" Gabby whispered snuggling closer into Troy's chest.

"I love you too" He said breathing in her scent and then pulling back to see her smiling that amazing smile at him. "I kept my vow" He said quietly as he pushed stray hairs out of Gabby's face and tucked them behind her ear.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking up at him questioningly.

"I vowed to myself that by the end of the summer you would be smiling at me like that again…..and you did…..so I kept my vow" He said grinning to himself as he remembered that only a year ago Gabby and him weren't together and she hated him.

"It's funny how one summer can completely change your life" She whispered as she pulled Troy down into a kiss.


End file.
